Zuwachs
by Maike-Ger
Summary: Das CSIMiami Team löst einen Mordfall in einer Schule. Hilfe kommt von einer neuen Kollegin mit einer interessanten Vergangenheit.Feedback erwünscht!
1. Neuigkeiten

Vorwort: Horatio und Co gehören nicht mir. Nur Stephanie Bremer ist meine eigene „Kreation"und ich fände es gut, wenn sich niemand schriftstellerisch an ihr vergreifen würde...

**Kapitel 1: Neuigkeiten**

Er lehnte an der gläsernen Wand neben seiner Bürotür. Seine Handflächen waren schweißnass und kalt, sein Herz raste, er war verwirrt. Was war an diesem Morgen, der so normal begonnen hatte so anders geworden? Er fuhr sich durch die auffallend roten Haare und ließ den noch so jungen Tag Revue passieren...

Der Tag begann wie jeder andere. Sein Wecker klingelte ihn aus einem leichten Halbschlaf, er stand auf, suchte sich wie immer einen schicken Seidenanzug mit passendem Hemd aus seinem, für einen Mann mittleren Alters recht großen Kleiderschrank und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Nach einem recht schnellen Frühstück und einem letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel ging er mit seinem Dienstkoffer aus dem Haus, die Dienstmarke frisch am Gürtel befestigt. Auf seiner Auffahrt stand der Hummer, den er stolz als sein Dienstfahrzeug bezeichnen konnte. Koffer und Jackett wurden auf dem Rücksitz verstaut. Er stieg ein und begann seinen Weg zur Arbeit... wie immer.

Als er auf den Parkplatz des Miami Dade Police Departments einbog änderte sich die tägliche Routine. Auf dem Parkplatz welcher einst Megan zustand und seit ihrem Ausstieg bei den CSIs grundsätzlich unbenutzt war, stand eine Mercedes M Klasse, ausgewiesen als Dienstwagen des MDPD. Zunächst unbeeindruckt dachte er, es sei ein Polizist, der falsch geparkt hatte. Stutzig wurde er, als er sah, dass das alte Messingschild, welches den Parkplatz als „privat" bezeichnet hatte durch ein neues ersetzt worden war. Er trat näher, schob seine Sonnenbrille nach unten und las etwas, womit er an diesem Morgen nicht gerechnet hätte:

„Lt. Bremer, CSI"

Hatte sein Chef, David Cook, etwas von einem neuen Kollegen gesagt? Nein! Was war hier los? Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, ging um das fremde Fahrzeug herum und musste zu seinem Erstaunen feststellen, dass es sich nicht um, wie es in Amerika üblich war, einen Wagen mit Automatik, sondern um einen mit 6-Gang Schaltung handelte.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er in das große Stahl-Glas Gebäude des MDPD. Fast hatte er die Einganghalle passiert um mit dem Lift in den zweiten Stock zu fahren, wo sein Büro lag, da rief in die wohl bekannte Stimme des Pförtners Bill. Er fuhr herum, deutlich in Rage, weil er über den vermutlich neuen Kollegen nicht informiert worden war, und blaffte:  
„Ja, was ist!"  
„Oh der Chef ist in Rage!"  
„Bill, ich bin nicht in Rage ich bin nur spät dran!"  
„Nein, das bist du nicht! Es ist zwanzig nach sieben! Du bist sauer, weil du nicht weißt wem der Wagen da gehört, hab ich recht?"Bill war jetzt zu ihm gekommen und stand direkt vor ihm, breit grinsend.  
„Woher willst du denn das wissen?"  
„Nunja, du bist um diesen Wagen rumgeschlichen, als seiest du ein Raubtier...!"  
„Ach was, bin ich das? Kann sein, ich muss hoch!"  
„Ja und oben wird dich eine deftige Überraschung erwarten, das sag ich dir alter Knabe!"  
„Wenn du meinst!"  
„Ja meine ich! Also pass auf dich auf Rotschopf!"  
Bill ging zurück zu seinen Arbeitsplatz und der „Rotschopf"machte sich auf in den zweiten Stock, wo seine Vermutungen teilweise bestätigt wurden:

Megans altes Büro war scheinbar über Nacht vollkommen neu eingeräumt worden. An einem Ende des Zimmers stand ein großer moderner Schreibtisch, neue Regale und ein Schrank waren an den Wänden aufgestellt worden, ein Konferenztisch mit 12 Stühlen stand in der Mitte, Kartons mit Büchern, Bildern und dem neuen Computer plus Zubehör standen im Raum verteilt. An der Tür hing nun nicht mehr auf einem handgeschriebenen Zettel „Konferenzraum 3"sondern ähnlich gestaltest wie beim Büro nebenan ein großes Schild, aus hochglanzpoliertem Messing mit den Lettern: „Lieutenant Stephanie Bremer, CSI stellv. Leiterin"

Das war zu viel! Er stellte seine Tasche im gegenüberliegendem Büro, welches ihm gehörte ab, warf sein Jackett hastig über seinen Schreibtischstuhl und stürmte aus um seinen Chef zu suchen. Als Leiter des CSI-Teams hätte er doch über solch eine grundlegende Veränderung informiert werden müssen! Außerdem wurde in diesen Tagen anscheinend alles was an Megan Donner je erinnert hatte einfach so durch etwas Neues ersetzt. Stephanie Bremer, den Namen hatte er doch schonmal gehört, nur wann.

Als er in den Flur einbiegen wollte, der zu Büro Cooks führte hörte er dessen Stimme sich vom Ende des Ganges nähern. Dieser schien sich mit einer Frau zu unterhalten:  
„Es freut mich zu hören, dass sie sich in Miami wieder zu Recht finden!"  
Die Frauenstimme: „Nun, meine Eltern wohnen hier. Ich kenne die Stadt, kein Vergleich zu New York oder Berlin"  
„Berlin, wie kommen sie darauf?"  
„Die Heimat vergisst man nie!"  
„Ach, ich vergaß, sie sind ja gebürtige Deutsche, vielleicht können sie ihren Kollegen ja etwas von dem berühmten „Deutschen Fleiß"übermitteln!"  
Beide lachten.  
„Also, erstens bin ich seit dem ich zwanzig bin in den USA, ich denke ich also, dass ich beruflich eher amerikanisch geprägt bin, zweitens kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass ihre CSIs hier faul sind, nach all dem was man schon über Horatio Caine gehört hat."

In diesem Moment bogen sie um die Ecke und er sah das erste Mal in die unglaublich grünen Augen Stephanie Bremers.  
"Na, wenn man vom Teufel spricht!"  
Cook grinste breit.  
„Na dieser junge Mann kann ja nur der bereits erwähnte Horatio Caine sein! Ich bin Stephanie Bremer! Schön sie kennen zu lernen!"

Sie steckte ihm mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln ihre Hand entgegen. Geistesabwesend, immer noch fasziniert von den grünsten Augen, die er je gesehen hat schüttelte Horatio diese.  
„Richtig geraten!"sagte er mittlerweile wieder in seinem bewährt coolen Ton, „Lieutenant Horatio Caine, ähm schön sie kennen zu lernen, ja Cook kann ich sie einen Moment sprechen?"  
„Sicher!"Cook schaute Stephanie an, „Warten sie bitte einen Moment, ich bin sofort da und zeige ihren ihr Büro."  
„Klar kein Problem, ich hab Zeit!"beide tauschten ein Grinsen aus bevor sich Horatio und Cook einige Schritte entfernten.

„Cook, sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig!"

Soweit Caines Forderung, während er die Ohren spitze um die Antwort seines Vorgesetzten abzuwarten, wurde sein Blick und vor allem seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf die neue Kollegin gezogen: Sie war wirklich bildhübsch! Stephanie war groß, Horatio schätzte sie aus 5´10´´, wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen größer, sie war schlank, anscheinend sehr sportlich, hatte feine Gesichtszüge und diese Katzenaugen. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose, nicht zu eng, ein weißes Tank Top und darüber eine gestreifte Bluse, die nur halb zugeknöpft war. Alles in allem wirkte ihre Kleidung professionell, ließ aber einen gewissen gedanklichen Spielraum, da sie die entscheidenden Stellen ihres Körpers perfekt betonte.

David Cook war kein Mann von großen Worten, er speiste Horatio mit wenigen abgehackten Sätzen ab, nicht ohne die idealen beruflichen Vorraussetzungen Bremers hervorzuheben.  
Dennoch schien dies Horatio egal. Er gab sich sonst doch nicht mit halben Antworten zufrieden, doch diesmal war es etwas anders. Auf einmal spürte er Zufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen, freute sich auf die Zusammenarbeit. Was war mit ihm los?

Nach ihrer recht knappen Unterredung gingen sie zu ihrer wartenden Kollegin zurück. Sie lächelte Horatio an, dieser erwischte sich dabei Stephanie leicht anzustarren und versuchte ihr Lächeln mit einem betont coolen Smile zu erwidern.  
„So, meine Herren, dann zeigen sie mir mal, wo ich mein Zelt aufschlagen soll!"

So gingen sie, Cook allen voran zu dem neuen-alten Büro.

„Bitteschön, ihr Reich!", sagte Cook, während er ihr und H die Glastür zu ihrer neuen Arbeitsstätte aufhielt!  
„Wow! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet! Erst der Dienstwagen und dann so ein Büro! Ich bin beeindruckt!"  
„Für die Beste nur das Beste!"  
„Danke Chef!"  
Warum störte dieser Flirt zwischen den beiden Horatio so?  
„Ich sehe, meine privaten Kartons sind auch schon da, wundervoll! Wann wird der PC angeschlossen?"  
„Jetzt!", sagte ein Handwerker, der just in diesem Moment den Raum betrat.  
„Sehr schön, ja, Mr. Cook, ich bedanke mich für die Offenheit, mit der sie mich begrüßt haben!"  
„Keine Ursache. Wenn sie Probleme haben, wenden sie sich einfach an mich!", Cook an H gewandt:  
"So, Caine es wäre nett, wenn sie sich ein bisschen mit der Einarbeitung unserer neuen Mitarbeiterin befassen würden, den nächste Fall werden sie zunächst gemeinsam bearbeiten! Ich schlage vor sie beide lernen sich jetzt erstmal kennen und dann stellen sie bitte Ms. Bremer den Kollegen vor ja?"  
„Gern."  
„Also, wir sehen uns."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und ihr Chef verschwand in die Chefetage.

Stille.  
Sie lächelte ihn wieder an und sagte: "Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal unterhalten!"  
„Was? Ach, ja, sicher, klar sollten wir das!"  
„Alles in Ordnung, sie wirken etwas angespannt?"  
„Ich, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
„Freut mich!"Sie blinkte ihn mit ihren Katzenaugen an.  
„Ja, da ist mein Büro, "er wies auf den gegenüberliegenden Raum, „kommen sie doch bitte mit!"  
„Gern!"  
Er ging voraus, öffnete die Tür und bot ihr den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an, setzte sich selber hinter diesen und schaute sie an.  
Sie schmunzelte, schaute sich um und fand dann den Blick in Horatios Augen.  
Wieder eine Pause.  
„Ja, nett ist es hier, sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet!"  
„Danke."  
„Hmm, ich denke das wir die Sache vereinfachen: Ich bin Stephanie, wenn das zu lange dauert, reicht ein Anie auch aus!"  
„Ah, das wollte ich auch grade vorschlagen! Ich bin Horatio, wenn das zu lange dauert, reicht H."  
„Schön."  
Er suchte nach Worten. Anie musterte ihn genau.  
„Du merkst, dass mich die Situation etwas überfahren hat!"  
„Ja, das tue ich!"  
„Gut, wo fangen wir an?"  
„Du könntest fragen, was ich vorher so gemacht hab!"  
„Stimmt, also, was hat Stephanie Bremer vor ihrer Arbeit beim CSI gemacht?"  
Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Ich war Teamleader bei einer SWAT-Einheit."  
Er musterte sie nochmals, ungläubig schaute er sie an. Der SWAT-Dienst war alles andere als leicht, nur die härtesten schaffen die Aufnahmeprüfung.  
„Du machst Witze, oder?"  
„Nein. Keineswegs. Ich musste altersbedingt aufhören und bin dann zu meinen Wurzeln zurückgekehrt."  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"  
Ich hab nach meinem Physikstudium in New York bei dortigen CSI gearbeitet. Mit 27 hab ich bei den SWATs angeheuert und jetzt bin ich hier!"  
„Mit 27 hören die meisten auf!"  
„Tja, was soll ich sagen, mein Vater ist Polizist, er hat mich dazu gebracht mich zu bewerben, ich hab die Prüfung geschafft und von dort an war ich dabei."  
„Ich bin beeindruckt!"  
„Ich merks..."  
Wieder eine Pause.  
„Du siehst nicht aus, wie jemand, der, nunja",  
„So eine Prüfung bestehen würde?"  
„hmm"  
Stephanie grinsend:„Vielleicht. Da passt CSI schon besser, was?"  
„Ganz ehrlich, ja!"  
Beide lachten. Sie redeten eine Weile über Anies CSI Erfahrungen, lachten wieder bis sie sagte:  
„Ich merke wir verstehen uns, Horatio. Ich bin auf die anderen gespannt! Wann werden sie zu uns stoßen?"  
„Bald."  
Freundlich sagte sie: „Okay, du wirst es mir nicht verübeln H , wenn ich jetzt mich erstmal meinem Büro widmen werde, ein bisschen einräumen, bevor die Arbeit richtig losgeht."  
„Keineswegs! Ich komm dich abholen, wenn die anderen da sind und die Morgenbesprechung losgeht!"  
Sie standen auf.  
„Ich, ähm, ich freu mich drauf!"  
Wurde sie rot?  
„Ich mich auch!"gewohnt cool brachte er sie zu Tür.  
„Eins noch Stephanie."  
„Ja?"  
„Du kommst aus Deutschland richtig?"  
„Richtig."  
„Da hast du auch deinen Führerschein gemacht, richtig?"  
„Woher weißt du das?", sie schaute ihn skeptisch an.  
„Tja, woher weiß ich das?"  
„Bis später!"sagte sie und verschwand kopfschüttelnd um die letzten Sachen aus ihrem Wagen zu holen.  
Nun stand er da. Schaute ihr hinterher. Was für eine Frau. Was für ein Morgen!

Genau so war es gewesen. Horatio ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, immer noch durcheinander von dem was gerade mit ihm passiert war. Irgendwas faszinierte ihn an dieser Frau. Es war nicht nur ihr Aussehen, er war nicht so oberflächlich, dass er Menschen nach dem Aussehen hätte beurteilen müssen. Es war ihre ganze Art. Sie war warmherzig, wirkte offen, freundlich, verständnisvoll und bei alle dem noch professionell. So jemand wie sie und SWAT? An diesen Gedanken musste er sich erstmal gewöhnen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie in so ein Umfeld hineinpasste.  
So saß er da und dachte an sie, während er die Akten der letzten Tage überflog.  
Bill hatte recht gehabt. Lieutenant Stephanie Bremer war wirklich eine Überraschung.


	2. Wiedersehen macht Freude

**Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen macht Freude**

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen musste auch Stephanie sich erstmal sammeln. Damit hätte sie jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Horatio Caine hatte sie vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sie fand seine Art sehr anziehend. Cooler Charme vermischt mit Cleverness und einem sehr trockenen Humor. Eindeutig ihre Wellenlänge.

Erdgeschoss

Während sie so vor sich hin schmunzelte ging sie durch die Eingangshalle.

„Hey, Bill!"

„Lieutenant! Schon auf dem nach Hause Weg?"

„Achwo! Ich hol noch grad den letzten Karton aus meinem Auto!"

„Welches Mr. Caine vorhin sehr, sehr skeptisch beäugt hat!"Ergänzte der Pförtner.

Sie grinste, daher wusste H das mit ihrem deutschen Führerschein. Cook hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie einen Wagen mit Gangschaltung bekam, einfach, weil sie so lieber fuhr.

„Und? War er sehr sauer, dass Cook nichts gesagt hat?", fragte sie.

„Rasend!"

„Komisch, Horatio hat vorhin zwar mit ihm geredet, wirkte aber recht ruhig, bzw. abwesend."

„Vielleicht hat ihn die Tatsache beruhigt, dass sie eine Frau sind!"

„Wieso das? Sieht er uns als „Schwaches Geschlecht"oder „keine Konkurrenz"?"

„Nein, aber er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für schöne Frauen!"

Und erneut... Wurde sie rot?

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Danke, Streber!"

„Ich bin kein Streber! Ich bin nur ehrlich! Also, ich will sie mal nicht von der Arbeit ablenken."

„Schön, also bis dann!"

Mit dem Karton bepackt ging sie den Flur entlang, der zu ihrem Büro führte und sah, dass in den Labors mittlerweile die Arbeit begonnen hatte. Das hieß ihre Kollegen waren da und die Besprechung würde bald beginnen. Also legte sie einen Zahn zu, um ihre Sachen loszuwerden und endlich wieder arbeiten zu können.

Sie hatten sich alle in Horatios Büro versammelt. Am Tisch saßen Calleigh, die merkwürdig hibbelig wirkte, Eric, Tim und Alexx. Schließlich huschten auch noch die Laboranten in den Raum. Alle schauten ihren Chef mit fragenden Gesichtern an.

„Ladies and Gentlemen! Wir haben spontan Zuwachs bekommen! Ich habe es erst selbst heute Morgen erfahren."

H glaubte eine gewisse Entspannung in einigen Gesichtern zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nun wussten, dass ihr Vorgesetzter ihnen keine Informationen verheimlicht hatte und selber sich erst mit der Situation anfreunden musste.

„Das nur vorab, ich sehe, sie ist jetzt wieder in ihrem Büro. Ich geh sie mal holen!"

Es klopfte an Anies Tür.

„Ja, bitte!"

„Bist du soweit?"

„Ach Horatio! Ja, sicher, Moment!"

Sie griff nach einer Akte, die auf ihrem Konferenztisch lag. Horatio ging weiter in ihr Büro hinein, um sich den Fortschritt der letzten Stunde anzusehen: Der Computer war angeschlossen. Einige Bücher waren in den Regalen verteilt. In dem Schrank dessen Türen nun geöffnet waren hingen Overalls und Dienstbekleidung des MDPD.

Da passierte es:

Stephanie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Horatio nun direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie wirbelte herum, erschrak ein wenig und als sie stehen blieb waren ihre Gesichter nur ca. 30 cm voneinander entfernt. Für einen Augenblick vergaßen beide wo sie waren und schauten einander tief in die Augen. Es war Anie, die zuerst aus dieser Trance erwachte:

„Oh, ähm sorry, ich war wohl etwas in stürmisch!"

Noch vollkommen verwirrt stammelte Horatio:

„Macht nichts ich hätte mich ja nicht so anschleichen müssen..."

Beide würden rot.

„Gut, ich denke die anderen warten, was meinst du?"

Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja, dann stell mich deiner Rasselbande mal vor!"

Der Weg von einem Büro zum anderen war kurz, dennoch kam er Stephanie ewig vor. Sie wurde nervös. Wie würden ihre Kollegen sie annehmen? Horatio ging vor. Etwa einen Meter bevor sie den Raum betrat hörte sie eine Lache, die sie unter Milliarden hätte wieder erkennen können. Konnte das war sein? Wie lange hatten sie sich jetzt nicht mehr gesehen? Fünf, nein sechs Jahre. Sie blieb kurz stehen, schaute Horatio an, dieser nickte, immer noch etwas verlegen, aber dennoch einladend.

„Diese Lache kann doch nur Calleigh Duquesne gehören!"

„Und dieses Erinnerungsvermögen nur Stephanie Bremer!", erwiderte die eben angesprochene.

Erstaunte Gesichter. „Ihr kennt euch?!"H schaute Calleigh an.

„Wusstest du, dass sie kommt?"

„Nein, wir haben uns seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Achso, dann ist ja gut!"

„Hey ihr zwei!", warf Eric Delko ein, der Stephanie bereits interessiert ansah „wir würden unsere neue Kollegin auch gern mal kennen lernen!"

„Ja, dass du unsere Kollegin kennen lernen möchtest war ja klar!"Tim zwinkerte Delko an.

Anie, die Calleigh freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte grinste, sich den versteckten Komplimenten der Zwei durchaus bewusst und sagte:

„Wir reden später, Cal!"

Nun stellte sie sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Horatio die jungen Männer mit einem bitterbösen Blick tadelte. Als er sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete schaute er peinlich berührt zu Boden.

Stephanie lächelte in die Runde. Betrachtete jedes Gesicht genau, prägte sich die Gesichtszüge derer ein, die von nun an zu ihrem Arbeitsumfeld gehörten. Nachdem sie einmal tief eingeatmet hatte begann sie sich vorzustellen:

„So, ich denke ich habe für genug Unruhe in den Reihen des CSI gesorgt, das tut mir sehr leid, ich weiß jedoch selber erst seit etwa drei Wochen, dass ich zu ihrem Team dazu stoßen würde."

´Drei Wochen´, dachte Horatio, ´hatte Cook nicht etwas von wenigen Tagen gesagt? ´

„Also, wie bereits erwähnt mein Name ist Lieutenant Stephanie Bremer und ich darf mich ab heute Mitglied dieses Teams hier nennen. Ich habe das heute schonmal gesagt", sie blickte Horatio an, der sich schon wieder dabei erwischte sie anzustarren, „ und ich denke, dass es und allen diese Situation erleichtern wird, wenn ich jetzt mal so spontan meinen Vornamen und das „Du"anbiete. Also, mein Name ist Stephanie."

Sie blickte in die Runde.

„Ich bin Calleigh!"

„Nein, was?"Sie lachten.

„Eric."

„Alexx Woods, ich bin der ME."

„Speed, ähm, also eigentlich Tim Speedle."

Auch die Laboranten stellten sich vor.

„Schön, ich denke es ist von allgemeinem Interesse, was ich so gemacht hab, bevor ich hierhin gekommen bin?!"

Allgemeines Kopfnicken.

Erneut beschreib sie ungläubig beäugt ihren bisherigen Lebenswandel.

„Noch Fragen?"

„Ja, ich hab noch ne Frage."

„Bitte Eric, schieß los!"

„Ich will echt nicht unhöflich sein, aber du sagtest, dass du altersbedingt aus dem Team gegangen bist."

„Eric!", warnte Horatio „Du fragst sie jetzt nicht wie alt sie ist!"

„Ist schon okay! Eric, was schätzt du denn?"

„Ähm, ich bin in so was total schlecht. So Anfang 30?"

„Lügner! Wenn ich mit Anfang 30 schon Lieutenant, dann wäre ich echt gut!"

„Das war mein voller Ernst, ich weiß ja nicht, wann man beim SWAT zu alt ist!"

„Ich bin 37, Eric."

„Oh, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet!"

„Danke."

Die Besprechung nahm ihren Lauf, alte Fälle wurden abgeschlossen, aktuelle Ermittlungsergebnisse wurden ausgetauscht, ebenso wie Stephanies Pieper und Handynummer.

Am Schluss ergriff Horatio noch mal das Wort:

„Ladies and Gentlemen! Wir wissen alle, dass so etwas selbst bei mir sonst etwas länger ausfällt, aber ich hatte, wie du selber gut weißt, liebe Stephanie, ", er schaute sie freundlich an, sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, welches ihn ein wenig an Konzentration verlieren ließ, „kaum Zeit mich auf deine Ankunft vorzubereiten. Ich denke jedoch, dass ich dich stellvertretend für alle im Team nicht nur als meine neue Stellvertreterin, sondern auch als neues Mitglied willkommen heißen kann!"

Applaus.

Alle machten sch an die Arbeit. Horatio hielt jedoch Calleigh und Anie zurück.

„So ihr zwei jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache! Woher kennt ihr euch?"

„Wir waren zusammen auf einem Schusstrainingslehrgang vor, wann war das Anie? Acht Jahren?"

„Kommt hin, du warst noch ein Frischling damals, hattest aber recht schnell den Namen „Bullet-Girl"weg"

„Wir sind in Kontakt geblieben, doch vor sechs Jahren ist das irgendwie eingeschlafen, keine Ahnung warum!", sie schickte Anie einen stichelnden Blick.

„Ich bin umgezogen und hab verpennt dir meine neue Adresse zu geben, sprichs aus!"

„Als ich dann bei meinen Eltern ausgezogen bin haben wir und endgültig aus den Augen verloren!"

„Und wie das Schicksal es so will haben wir uns wieder gefunden, man war das ne Zeit!"

„Du siehst gut aus!"

„Danke gleichfalls!"

„Was ist so passiert, du musst mir alles erzählen!"

„Nicht hier, der Chef wird schon nervös."

Anie lächelte und deutete auf Horatio, der hinter ihr stand. Woher wusste sie das bloß, sie konnte ihn doch gar nicht sehen.

„Okay, versteh schon, hast du heute Abend Zeit? Wir können ein bisschen um die Häuser ziehen!"

„Keine Ahnung, Cal ich muss schauen, was reinkommt."

„Gut, wir sehen uns später!"

„Bis dann!"

Gerade als Calleigh das Büro verlassen hatte klingelte Horatios Handy.

„Ja!"

Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang hektisch.

„Okay, wo ist das genau? Gut, wir sind sofort da!"

Stephanie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hast du deinen Beweiskoffer schon gepackt, Anie?"

„Sicher."

„Dann schnapp dir diesen und komm mit!"

„Okay, bin schon unterwegs."


	3. Tatort: Schule

**Kapitel 3: Tatort : Schule**

Sie holte ihren Koffer, der eigentlich eine schwarze Ledertasche war, schnappte sich ihren Blazer und was viel wichtiger war ihre Dienstwaffe, die sie ordnungsgemäß in der dafür vorgesehenen Halterung an ihrem Gürtel befestigte. Zusammen mit H ging sie schnellen Schrittes zum Parkplatz, wo sie zunächst beschloss bei jenem mitzufahren und auf ging es zu ihrem ersten Fall, den sie für das MDPD lösen sollte.

„Schicker Wagen. Ich glaube ehrlich langsam, dass die Stadt Miami ein bisschen viel Geld übrig hat!"

„Ach du meinst erst dein Büro und dann diese Dienstfahrzeuge?"

„Genau das mein ich, ja."

Wieder dieses Lächeln, Horatio musste sich bemühen sich noch auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.

Pause.

Wieder war es Stephanie, die Situation entschärfte:

„Worum geht's?", fragte sie.

„Die Leiche eines Mädchens wurde in der Turnhalle eines Elite-Sportinternates aufgefunden."

„Na, das geht ja schon gut los!"

„Ich würde das nicht als gut bezeichnen.", antwortete Horatio daraufhin ungewohnt kühl.

„Entschuldige, grausam wäre passender gewesen, aber ich denke du weißt, was ich damit gemeint habe.", erwiderte Stephanie auf die gleiche Weise.

„Ja."

„Gut."

Sie bogen auf den Parkplatz des Western Miami Sport Colleges ein. Empfangen durch einen Parkwächter wurden sie zum Fundort geführt, der, wie gewöhnlich mit gelb-schwarzem Absperrband gesichert worden war und sich, wie bereits erwähnt, in der Turnhalle befand. Ihnen bot sich ein grausames Bild da:

An einem Seil, welches von der etwa 5 bis 6 Meter hohen Hallendecke genau in den Mittelkreis des Basketballfeldes hinab hing baumelte der leblose, geschundene Körper eines Mädchens. Ihre Füße waren noch ca. einen Meter vom Boden entfernt. Sie trug ein blaues Seidennachthemd mit Spagettiträgern, die langen braunen Haare hingen in das zweifellos zu Lebzeiten hübsche Gesicht. Als sei dies noch nicht genug konnte man zwei Einschusslöcher an der linken Schulter und etwa auf Höhe des Bachnabels erkennen. Blutspritzer, die sich unter dem Korpus zu einer schwarz-roten Pfütze vereinten, zierten den Hallenboden.

Horatio beobachtete Stephanie genau, als sie die Halle betraten. Diese stockte zwar kurz und schluckte merklich, als sie das Blut sah, welches den Fundort mit bizarren Mustern versah, sammelte sich jedoch recht schnell, stellte ihre Tasche ab und sagte:

„Wie gesagt, so hätte ich mir meinen ersten Tag bei euch ja nicht vorgestellt!"

Sie zog sich ihre Gummihandschuhe an, Horatio tat es ihr nach.

Stephanie weiterhin: „Also, dann mal los, was wissen wir über das Mädchen?"

„Es handelt sich um Patricia Ryan, 17 Jahre alt. Schülerin des Colleges, sie wohnte seit Anfang des Schuljahres hier auf dem Gelände."

Speed stand in einem weißen Schutzanzug hinter ihnen und zitierte aus seinen Akten.

„Ihre 3 Zimmerkameradinnen haben dies bestätigt und die Leiche bereits identifiziert, sie sind in einem Nebenraum und werden vernommen."

„Wer hat sie gefunden?"Horatio schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Der Hausmeister Marc Hanson, so gegen halb zehn. Ich sollte bemerken, dass die Turnhalle grad renoviert wird und deswegen für Schüler der Zutritt verboten ist."

Er deutete auf Gerüste, die an den Wänden der Halle verteilt waren und auf die Tribünen, die bis jetzt nur zur Hälfte mit roten Plastiksitzen versehen waren.

„Wie kommen die Mädchen hierher? Horatio, ist es beim MDPD üblich Angehörige und Bekannte des Opfers die Leiche noch im Auffindungszustand identifizieren zu lassen?"

„Nein, Speed, das würde ich jetzt auch gerne wissen, warum ihr Mitbewohnerinnen bereits hier sind."

„Sie haben Patricia heute Morgen beim Schulleiter als vermisst gemeldet. Als Hanson die Leiche gefunden hat haben sie sich selber dazu gemeldet bei der Identifizierung zu helfen."

H und Anie guckte beide skeptisch.

„Wie war ihre Reaktion?"

„Keine Ahnung, H ich weiß nur, dass sie relativ gefasst waren, eine der drei sagte dann, dass es Patricia sei und dann sind sie wohl direkt in den Nebenraum geführt worden."

Tim schloss die Akte und schaute die beiden Lieutenants an.

„Ich denke ihr wollt euch erst am Tatort umsehen."

„Danke fürs Erste Tim!"

„Bitte Stephanie!"

„H, ich denke wir legen mal los oder?"

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier!"

Calleigh war ebenfalles am Fundort und hatte bereits die Projektile, sowie die Patronenhülsen gefunden, deswegen rief sie Anie zu sich:

„Schau dir das an, es handelt sich nicht um herkömmliche Geschosse."

„Das sind 16mm Spezial Patronen, wie sie auch beim SWAT verwendet werden, es muss sich um ein Gewehr gehandelt haben."

„Richtig, die Projektile haben beide den Körper durchschlagen und sind noch ein ganzes Stück geflogen, ich habe sie 6 bzw. 7 m hinter der Leiche auf dem Boden gefunden."

„Sie sind sehr verformt, kannst du die Abriebspuren des Laufes noch erkennen, oder erkennbar machen?"

„Das dürfte schwierig werden, im Labor weiß ich mehr."

„Ladies!", Horatio stieß zu ihnen. „Ich gehe in meiner Annahme richtig, wenn ich sage, dass auf den Körper geschossen wurde, nachdem er aufgehängt würde, richtig?"

Beide Frauen bejahten durch Kopfnicken.

„Dennoch muss sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gelebt haben.", sagte Stephanie.

„Darauf wollte ich hinaus, das wäre sonst nicht so weit nach hinten gespritzt worden, weil es sich vorher in den Beinen gesammelt hätte."

„Richtig, denn, wenn er die Leiche unmittelbar nach dem Erhängen, also innerhalb weniger Minuten beschossen hätte", folgerte sie weiter,

„hätten die Blutspritzer durch das Pendeln der Leiche ein anderes Muster auf dem Boden hinterlassen!", komplettierte Horatio.

Calleigh stand fasziniert neben den beiden Philosophierenden.

„Ihr scheint euch ja blendend zu verstehen!"

„Hmm, kann sein..."war Stephanies Kommentar, sie grinste Horatio wieder einmal schelmisch an, dieser merkte, dass er rot wurde und murmelte irgendwas von „Es läge ja auf der Hand..."

„Aha, ihr zwei, dann will ich das „Auf der Hand liegende"mal kippen, was ist, wenn der Täter nicht alleine war, sondern es sich um mehrere Täter handelt?"

„Spielst du auf ihre Zimmergenossinnen an Calleigh?"

„Genau auf die Anie! Speed sagte mir, sie hätten nicht besonders große Emotionen gezeigt, als sie die Leiche ihrer „Freundin" erblickten!"

„Ich denke wir sollten mal einen Blick auf die Mädels werfen!"

„Sollten wir nicht noch warten, Horatio, bis Alexx uns ihre erste Einschätzung, auch über die Todeszeit mitgeteilt hat?"

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Sie dürfte damit auch bald fertig sein."

In der Zwischenzeit war bereits das Seil an dem die Leiche Pats hing durchgeschnitten und diese Vorsichtig in einen Leichensack gelegt worden. Alles unter den sorgsamen Augen des MEs.

„Vorsichtig, vorsichtig, Jungs, passt mir bloß auf, dass ihr nicht in die Blutlache tretet, Horatio und seine Truppe wollen schließlich eventuelle Spuren sichern!!!"

„Hey, Alexx, was kannst du uns über die Todeszeit sagen?", fragte eben erwähnter.

„Hey! Ihre Lebertemperatur beträgt 33°C, demzufolge ist sie, die hiesigen Temperaturbedingungen eingerechnet seit heute Morgen um ca. fünf Uhr tot!"

„Fünf Uhr? Ob um diese Uhrzeit hier schon Personen auf dem Gelände unterwegs sind. Gärtner, Zeitungsboten, oder Putzfrauen, vielleicht hat irgendwer den Schuss gehört!", erwähnte Speed, der wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war.

„Das kannst du sobald du nichts mehr zu tun hast gleich zusammen mit Eric zusammen herausfinden!"sagte Horatio und wandte sich an Stephanie:

„Es ist an der Zeit sich mal mit den Mädchen zu unterhalten. Kommst du mit?"

„Sicher! Auf geht's!"

Stephanie und Horatio gingen in den Nebenraum in welchem die Zeugenausnahmen aufgenommen wurden und ließen somit den Rest ihres Teams allein am Tatort zurück.

„Ihr denkt das Gleiche wie ich, oder?", fragte Calleigh

„Dass seine neue Stellvertreterin unseren guten Horatio ganz schön durcheinander bringt?", fragte Alexx, die sich wie alle anderen ein fettes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Genau das. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte aus Cook Kleinholz gemacht, wenn er mir nicht mindestens eine Woche vorher bescheit gesagt hätte, doch unser lieber Rotschopf schien von irgendwas sehr abgelenkt worden zu sein.", meinte Tim.

„Sie ist aber auch ein steiler Zahn!"

„Ach Delko! Ich kenne Stephanie jetzt lang genug, sie sucht sich ihre Männer aus, und unser Horatio hier scheint ihr wahnsinnig gut zu gefallen..."

Es war eine Umkleidekabine, die als Verhörraum diente. Die drei Mädchen saßen nebeneinander auf einer der Bänke. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es sich bei Laura und Candis Heyens um Zwillinge handelte. Bei der dritten im Bunde, Alishia Coleman, die im Gegensatz zu den Zwillingen, welche einen verstörten Eindruck machten, recht interessiert und vor allen Dingen amüsiert alles um sie herum geschehende beobachtete, schien es sich um die Cliquenführerin zu handeln. Als die zwei Ermittler von einem Schutzbeamten begleitet den Raum betraten, befahl sie den Zwillingen mit den Worten:"Steht auf und jammert nicht!", sich zu erheben.

Horatio stellte vor:

„Guten Morgen Ladies! Meine Kollegin hier ist Lt. Bremer, mein Name ist Lt. Caine und wir sind vom CSI."

„Oh, Tatortermittler!", Alishia tat höchst beeindruckt uns stellte sich und die Zwillinge in genau derselben Reihenfolge vor.

„Ihr seid also Patricia Ryans Mitbewohner und habt sie heute Morgen als vermisst gemeldet?", fragte Anie, die Gruppe mit ihren Katzenaugen musternd.

Ein gewimmertes „Ja."war von Candis zu hören.

Alishia selbstbewusster: „Genau, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als sie heute Morgen nicht in ihrem Bett lag, da musste wir doch etwas tun!"

Horatio sah Stephanie an. Es würde eine interessante Unterhaltung werden.

Nach einem langen anstrengenden Arbeitstag stand folgendes im Fall Pat Ryan fest:

Sie hatte sich am Vorabend um ca. 23 Uhr aus dem Mädchentrakt geschlichen, um sich mit ihrem Freund John White hinter der Turnhalle zu treffen. Dieser hatte, von der Nachricht des Todes seiner Freundin tief geschockt, ausgesagt, er sei um 23:45 Uhr wieder im Jungentrakt gewesen, dies konnte ein Lehrer bestätigen der ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt im Flur des Traktes erwischt hatte. Dieser Lehrer sagte weiterhin aus, dass John kein Blut an der Kleidung hatte und nicht verstört wirkte. White behauptete Pat verlassen zu haben als sie noch lebte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie auch wieder ins Haus gehen würde, nachdem sie noch eine Zigarette geraucht habe. Hinter der Turnhalle fand man tatsächlich mehrere Kippen mit Pats DNS. Delko und Speed hatten in Erfahrung gebracht, dass niemand gegen fünf die besagten Schüsse gehört habe.

Die Autopsie hatte ergeben, dass Pat vor ihrem Tod Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt hatte, der auf freiwilliger Basis, jedoch nicht mit John White stattgefunden hatte, die DNS aus dem auf dem blauen Nachthemd gefundenen Sperma stimmte nicht mit der Whites überein. Durch die Bestimmung der Schusskanäle in Pats Leiche konnte ermittelt werden, dass der Täter aus ca. 10 m Entfernung geschossen hatte. Die Todesursache war der multiple Blutverlust und nicht, wie bereits richtig von Anie und Horatio vermutet, der Bruch der Halswirbelsäule durch das Erhängen, dieser war post mortem. Da der toxikologische Bericht laut Alexx im Blut eine hohe Dosis eines verschreibungspflichtigen Beruhigungsmittels nachgewiesen hatte kamen die Ermittler zu folgendem Schluss:

Nachdem Pat sich von John White verabschiedet hatte traf sie sich mit dem Täter. Dieser schlief mit ihr, verabreichte ihr dann eine Überdosis, wahrscheinlich in gelöster Form mit einem Softdrink, in einer der Umkleidekabinen wurde die dazugehörige Flasche gefunden. Darauf Pats Fingerabdrücke und DNS, innen ein Rest des Getränkes mit Medikamenten versetzt. Der Täter hing sie nun mit Hilfe eines bei der Renovierung benutzten Gerüsts auf, stellte jedoch, wie in den Blutspuren zu erkennen war eine Leiter unter ihre Füße, damit sie nicht erstickte. Nun erschoss er sein wehrloses Opfer. Der Wirbelsäulenbruch entstand dadurch, dass Pats Körper nach dem Eintreten der Kugeln durch den Rückschlag den Halt auf der Leiter verlor und nun ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf den Wirbeln lastete.

Der Täter hatte nirgendwo seine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen, aber das Team hatte seine DNS.


	4. Spontan

**Kapitel 4: Spontan**

„Klopf, klopf!"

„Ach Horatio, komm doch rein, setz dich!"

Stephanie saß in ihrem Büro am Computer und suchte in einer Datenbank nach dem Sedativum aus Pats Blut.

„Kommst du voran?"

„Sicher, der PC hat mir verraten, dass es sich um das Präparat Sedivermalin handelt, welches nur in Florida erhältlich ist."

„Das grenzt die Suche erheblich ein."

„Richtig, ich werde Morgen mal bei den Apotheken der Umgebung anfragen, wer dieses Mittel verschrieben bekommen hat, vielleicht ist ja jemand dabei, der zum Umfeld der Schule gehört."

„Gute Arbeit."

„Danke und wie läuft es bei dir?"

„Die telefonische Befragung der Eltern und der Mädchen hat nicht s besonderes ergeben..."

„Wie haben Mr und Mrs Ryan es aufgenommen?"

„Beide waren geschockt, sie haben ihre Tochter das letzte Mal vor einem Monat gesehen."

„Wo wohnen sie?"

„San Diego."

„Aha, kommen sie hierhin zum Verhör?"

„Ja, ich erwarte sie Morgen, bist du das auf dem Bild?"

Horatio hatte schon eine gewisse Zeit interessiert auf ein Foto geschaut, welches auf Anies Schreibtisch stand. Es zeigte eine Gruppe von drei Männern und einer Frau vor dem Capitol. Einer der Männer hatte liebevoll den Arm um die Frau gelegt, beide strahlten sich an.

„Ja, das bin ich mit einem Teil meiner Jungs nach einem Einsatz in Washington. Ist etwa vier Jahre her."

„Achso, ein bisschen Freizeit muss auch sein, oder?"

„Richtig, ja, tut auch mal ganz gut...."

„Hmh.", H suchte nach Worten, Stephanie merkte es und schmunzelte.

„Achso, es ist schon neun Uhr, wolltest du nicht mit Calleigh ausgehen?", er hatte seinen Faden wieder gefunden.

„Ursprünglich ja, aber sie hat mich versetzt!"

„Was?"

„Ja, sie hat noch genug mit den Spezialkugeln aus der Turnhalle zu tun."

„Typisch Cal."

„Ach, ein Frauenabend läuft uns ja nicht weg."

„Ja." Horatio schaute zu Boden „dann können wir zwei ja noch auf einen gelungenen ersten Arbeitstag anstoßen."Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Es war sonst nicht seine Art so direkt auf Menschen, insbesondere Frauen zuzugehen. Anie biss sich lächelnd, etwas verlegen auf die Unterlippe, sie merkte, wie ihr Puls begann anzusteigen.

„Das könnten wir machen."

Horatios Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er merkte, dass seine Hände feucht wurden.

„Und wo soll es hingehen?"Er legte den Kopf schief und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

„Was hältst du von Burkmann´s? Das liegt bei mir gleich um die Ecke."

„Klingt gut."

„Ja, ich mache hier eben mal Schluss, dann können wir auch bald los."

„Gut, ähm, wie heute Morgen?"

„Ach, du holst mich ab oder was?"

„Richtig."

„Okay, machen wir es so, bis gleich!"

Horatio erhob sich, er konnte eine gewisse Freude über das eben geschehene nicht verbergen.

„Gib mir 10 Minuten."

„Nur keine Eile H, wir sind doch jung und haben Zeit."

Beide lachten.

Sie betraten die gemütliche Kneipe etwas außerhalb der Innenstadt Miamis und setzten sich an einen Ecktisch.

„Hey Anie!", der Besitzer kam zu ihren an den Tisch um die Bestellung aufzunehmen, „wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht?"Er musterte Horatio mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Habe ich dir nicht tausendmal gesagt, dass du nicht so neugierig sein sollst, Berny?!"Sie lächelte ihn an. „Er ist ein Kollege von mir."

„Caine.", stellte sich H selbst vor.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, dann will ich dich mit deinem Kollegen mal nicht länger stören! Was darf ich euch denn zu trinken bringen?"

„Wie immer.", sagte Anie.

„Für mich ein Bier."

„Kommt sofort."

„Wie immer?", fragte Horatio. „Kommst du öfter hierhin?"

„Nicht oft, aber schon lange. Wenn ich meine Eltern hier in Miami besucht habe sind wir immer hierhin gegangen. Kleines Familienritual."

„Achso."

„So,", unterbrach sie Berny, „ein Anie-Special für die Dame und für den Kollegen ein Bier. Zum Wohl!"

Beide bedankten sich.

„Das ist ein Anie-Special?", fragte Horatio skeptisch als er das Glas Wasser mit der Scheibe Zitrone betrachtete, welches Berny Stephanie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Ja, genau das."

„Wers mag..."Nun schaute er ihr tief in die Augen, griff zu seinem Glas und sagte:

„Also, Prost! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit"

„Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit."

Die Gläser klirrten und Stephanie begann mit dem Gespräch:

„Dein Team ist fantastisch!"

„Unser Team."

„Oh, ich vergaß."

„Sie haben jetzt schon alle einen Narren an dir gefressen!"

„Charmeur!"

„Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst. Speed und Eric sind vorhin zu mir gekommen und haben gefragt, ob sie den nächste Fall mit dir bearbeiten dürfen."

„Das macht mich verlegen. Ich bin doch erst einen Tag da."

„Und schon schwören sie von ihrem Meister ab..."

„Die wollen nur spielen...", murmelte Anie. „Erst einmal schauen, wie sich die Neue so schlägt, kenn ich gut. War beim SWAT nicht anders"

„Anscheinend konntest du dich durchsetzen, sonst wärest du nicht Leiterin geworden."

„Ja, anscheinend konnte ich das."Sie blickte auf die Eiswürfel, die langsam in ihrem Glas schmolzen, das Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Es war ein bezaubernder Anblick.

„Doch irgendwann muss man auch Platz für die Jüngeren schaffen. Mein Nachfolger, Leon, ist 28."

„Warum hast du aufgehört?"

„Eine Verkettung verschiedener Umstände."

„Schieß los."

„Okay, wird etwas länger."

„Wir haben doch Zeit", sagte H, „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Sie nickte, offensichtlich suchte sie nach Worten:

„Also, vor zwei Jahren hatte ich im Dienst einen Unfall, ähm, ich wurde bei einem Einsatz angeschossen. Es wurde recht knapp, 5 Minuten später im OP und ich wäre vom Hals an gelähmt, oder vielleicht tot gewesen. Als ich nach 5 Monaten in den Dienst zurückkehrte merkte ich zum ersten Mal, wo meine Grenzen waren. Während meiner Abwesenheit ist Leon ins Team gekommen. Ich habe nach meiner Rückkehr schnell gemerkt, dass er das Zeug zum Teamführer hatte. Also habe ich, ohne das mein Chef dies wusste das letzte halbe Jahr damit verbracht ihn auszubilden. Als dann vor zwei Monaten die routinemäßige Anfrage kam, ob ich den Job weiter machen wolle habe ich abgelehnt, vollkommen zur Überraschung meiner Vorgesetzten, und dafür gesorgt, dass Leon mein Nachfolger wird. Ich habe quasi genau so schnell beim SWAT aufgehört, wie ich hier angefangen habe."

Nun blickte sie Horatio wieder in die Augen und sagte:

„Ein weiteres Jahr hätte ich es nicht durchgehalten, ganz ehrlich."

Er musterte sie genau, bevor er sagte:

„Ich bewundere dich."

Schweigen, Anie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich hätte so mit viel Ehrlichkeit nicht gerechnet."

„Warum sollte ich nicht zu meinen Schwächen stehen? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch."

„Ja,... aber ein verdammt bewundernswerter.", brach es aus Horatio hervor.

„Oh, entschuldige, ähm, ich wollte nicht so direkt sein, äh, ich es tut mir leid."Er mied den Blick in ihre Augen, peinlich von dem berührt, was er eben nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

Stephanie merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, dann nach einer kurzen Pause murmelte sie:

„Horatio, ich bewundere dich...Mit so viel Ehrlichkeit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hatten sie diesen kleinen „Zwischenfall" vergessen. Danach unterhielten sie sich über Horatios Zeit vorm CSI, als er noch beim Bombendezernat gearbeitet hatte, Urlaub und Stephanies ersten Arbeitstag. Diese schaute irgendwann auf die Uhr und erschrak.

„Was ist?", fragte Horatio, der mittlerweile, seiner Fahrtüchtigkeit wegen, auch auf Wasser umgestiegen war und nun an seinem Glas nippte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns etwas verquatscht."

„Wieso, wir spät ist es denn?", er blickte auf seine Uhr, „Oh, mein Gott, 23:56 Uhr!"

Komisch, er fühlte sich noch kein bisschen müde, im Gegenteil. Die letzten Stunden waren vergangen, wie im Flüge. Auch Anie empfand dies ähnlich, und sie merkte, dass es ihr Leid tat, dass sie ihr Gespräch bald beenden müsste.

„Jaa.", sagte sie, „dann denke ich, wir sollten mal zahlen."

Gesagt, getan.

„Gehst du schonmal vor? Ich werde mich noch von Berny verabschieden."

„Okay, bis gleich."Sie tauschten ein Lächeln aus.

„Na, ist mit deinem Kollegen wohl doch etwas länger geworden!"

„Ach, Berny, hör auf! Wir kennen uns doch erst einen Tag!"

„Na, dafür, dass ihr euch erst einen Tag kennt, seid ihr mir aber schon sehr vertraut vorgekommen."

Anie rollte mit den Augen.

„Spinner, hör doch einfach mal auf mich mit jedem Mann, den ich mitbringe, ein Techtelmechtel anzudichten!"

„Ich lag nicht immer falsch!"

„Das war doch was ganz anderes! Ich war mit George doch schon verlobt, als ich das erste Mal mit ihm hierher gekommen bin."

„Na gut, der Punkt geht an dich!"

„Also ich muss los, Horatio wartet."

„Pass auf dich auf!"

Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Das werde ich, grüß Amy von mir!"

„Mach ich."

Sie ging zur Tür.

„Anie?"

„Ja?"

„Schön, dass du wieder in der Stadt bist!"

Sie lächelte ihren alten Freund an.

„Das find ich auch, Berny, das find ich auch...."

Er stand draußen, lässig an den Hummer gelehnt beobachtete er ihre Silhouette, die sich in der Bleiverglasung der Kneipe abzeichnete. Sie schien sich mit dem Kneipier zu unterhalten, dann umarmte sie, was Horatio aufmerksamer werden ließ, diesen und näherte sich der Tür.

„So.", sagte sie, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, „man gut, dass ich Zack bei meinen Eltern gelassen habe."

„Wer ist Zack?"Unbehagen verbreitete sich in seiner Magengegend. Hatte sie etwas Kinder?

„Mein Hund. Er ist immer stinkbeleidigt, wenn ich spät nach Hause komme."

Er lachte, vielleicht auch ein bisschen aus Erleichterung.

„Und er ist dein Aufpasser?"

„Genau, sozusagen der Mann im Haus."

„Aha, und der lässt sich so einfach zu den Eltern abschieben."

Gelächter.

„Ja, anscheinend schon."

Nun standen sie zwischen ihren Autos und Stephanie legte liebevoll die rechte Hand auf Horatios Schulter, eine nächtliche Brise trieb ihr eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht.

„Es war ein netter Abend. Bis morgen dann."

„Jep, das war es wirklich. Also, bis morgen."

Horatio blieb noch eine Weile stehen und schaute, wie sich die Rücklichter des Mercedes langsam entfernten, dann stieg er in den Hummer. So führen beide einer Nacht mit wenig Schlaf und diesem merkwürdigen Kribbeln im Bauch entgegen.


	5. Brandheiß

**Kapitel 5: Brandheiß**

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Lt. Stephanie Bremer, ich bin vom CSI Miami. Ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe, es geht um eine Auflistung aller Patienten, die das Medikament Sedivermalin verschrieben bekommen haben....Ja, danke, ich warte...genau, meine Faxnummer ist 305-786-987-324...herzlichen Dank, es kommt gerade durch.... Richtig, wenn ich fragen habe wende ich mich noch einmal an sie, Danke, wieder hören. "

So ging es den ganzen Morgen, sie telefonierte Apotheken ab und erhielt schlussendlich eine Liste, die den Bereich Miami, Miami Beach und die umliegenden Counties umfasste. Auf dieser standen ca. 180 Personen, meist männlich und im alter zwischen 30 und 55.

Dann ging sie zu Eric und bat diesen die Namen derer auf der Liste mit denen von den Listen zu vergleichen die sie von der Schule bekommen hatte und alle Person umfasste, die mit der Schule zu tun hatten: Schüler, Lehrer und sämtliches Personal, also Putzfrauen, Sekretärinnen, Gärtner, Parkwächter, Hausmeister, Schulassistenten und viele mehr. Außerdem konnten sie bei der Baufirma, die für die Renovierung der Turnhalle zuständig war eine Auflistung aller derer bekommen, die auf der Baustelle arbeiteten. Insgesamt hatte Eric also eine Liste von ca. 900 Schulnahen Personen vor sich und machte sich sofort ans Werk.

Anie ging, während er suchte, zu Calleigh ins Büro, die sich erstmal für ihre Abfuhr vom Vorabend entschuldigte, und fragte diese nach ihrem Ergebnis bei der Untersuchung der Patronen.

„Ich habe zwar herausgefunden", sagte diese, ", dass die Patronen nicht aus einem von Spezialeinheiten oder Polizei benutzten Gewehrtyp stammt, aber das war es auch schon. Die Projektile waren dermaßen verformt, dass es schon schwierig war zu bestimmen, ob es sich um aus ein und derselben Waffe abgefeuerte Patronen gehandelt hat."

„Es war aber doch dieselbe Waffe, oder?"

„Ja, ich habe letztendlich genug Übereinstimmungspunkte der Abriebspuren gefunden, bitte, sie es dir an."

Sie wies auf das Mikroskop neben sich. Stephanie besah die Projektile und kam zu selben Meinung, der Calleigh auch war.

„Kann es sich um ein Gewehr handeln, welches von Sportschützen verwandt wird?"

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Mal abgesehen davon, dass diese Spezialkugeln teuer sind ist ein 16ner Kaliber nicht beliebt. Aber ein guter Ansatz wären die Jäger. 16mm eignet sich zum Erschießen von Großwild, wie Hirsche oder Rehe."

„Jäger, in Miami?"

„Vielleicht in den Everglades?"

„Also, dann ist er Ranger. Gibt's da Großwild?"

„Ja, sicher, nicht nur Rehe, sondern auch Krokodile, vielleicht hat der Täter eine Ferienhaus dort und will sich vor angrifflustigen Krokos schützen."

„Guter Ansatz, danke Cal. Ich werde das an Eric weitergeben, er sucht grade in Listen der schulnahen Personen, ob jemand von denen einen Zugriff zu Sedivermalin hat oder hatte, dann kann er doch gleich auch nach einem Ranger aus den Everglades suchen..."

Sie lachten.

„Gut das wäre es soweit. Weißt du ob schon die Eltern Patricias zum Verhör mit Horatio erschienen sind?"

„Nein, er hat gesagt sie kämen gegen halb elf, wieso fragst du?"

„Ich würde gerne dabei sein. Ich habe da noch so ein paar Fragen zu den Volleyballfreundinnen ihrer Tochter, diese Alishia kommt mir merkwürdig vor."

„Ich habe die Mädels nicht gesehen, was ist mir ihr?"

„Sie hatte gerade den Tod ihrer Zimmergenossin bestätigt, da lacht sie schon wieder, flirtet mit den Polizisten und pflaumt die Zwillinge, die mit ihr und Pat auf einem Zimmer noch an sie sollen nicht heulen, bzw. sich nicht so anstellen."

„Vielleicht wollte sie ihre Trauer überspielen, oder hat die Situation nicht begriffen?"

„Nein, sie hat ganz klar begriffen, was da mit Pat abging, außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass Alishia und Pats Freund, dieser John White, ein Footballspieler, bevor dieser mit Pat zusammen war eine, ja Affäre oder Liaison, oder wie man das nennen soll, miteinander gehabt haben und John diese, laut eigener Aussage wegen seiner Gefühle zu Patricia beendet hat."

„Wenn das mal kein Motiv ist."

„Ja, aber es kann ja nicht Alishias Sperma sein, welches Alexx in der Leiche gefunden hat."

„Stimmt, da hast du natürlich auch wieder Recht. Gehört sie zu den beliebten Schülerinnen? Sie könnte jemanden angezettelt haben."

„Wenn ja werden wir das rausfinden..."

Calleigh nickte Anie nun an, grinste dann und sagte:

„Wie war dein Abend ohne mich? Ich habe gehört, du hast gestern mit H zusammen das Büro verlassen!"

„Woher weißt du das de..., ach, lass mich raten, Bill, oder?"

„Genau der. Und ? Wart ihr aus?"

„Meine Güte wir waren in meiner Stammkneipe ein Bierchen, also ich ein Wasser, trinken. Ist das unter Kollegen verboten?"

„Also stimmt es?"

„Ja."

„Wow! Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Was?"

„Mit Mr. Horatio Caine gleich am ersten Abend nach Dienstantritt auszugehen?"

„Keine Ahnung, er kam gestern Abend in mein Büro, wir haben und über den Fall unterhalten und dann kamen wir auf das Thema, dass du mich versetzt hast. Dann hat er halt gefragt, ob wir noch auf meinen Einstand im Team anstoßen wollen!!!"

„Er hat dich gefragt?"

Cal starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„ Horatio Caine hat dich gefr..."

Stephanie unterbrach sie jetzt etwas verärgert.

„Was bezweifelst du jetzt, dass er mich gefragt hat, oder, dass er mich gefragt hat?"

„Das Letztere"

„Was ist denn schon dabei?"

„H ist die Langsamkeit in Person, wenn es darum geht private Beziehungen zu Arbeitskollegen aufzubauen!"

„Was erdichtest du dir da denn jetzt?"

„Ich meine ja nur... es ist offensichtlich, dass er dich sehr mag."

„Quatsch, wie kommst du denn dara..."

In diesem Moment klingelte Stephanies Handy.

„Bremer... Hey, Eric! ... Was? Wer? ... er ist also Lehrer... und es hat beschwerden gegeben? ...Das Präparat gehört seiner Frau? ... Wie alt ist er? ...erst 30? ... Kannst du herausfinden, ob er Jäger oder Ranger ist oder war? ....Ist nur so eine Vermutung! ... okay, ich sage H bescheid, wir gucken ihn uns mal an.... Danke Eric, Gute Arbeit! ... Das weiß ich doch!"

Sie lachte.

„Ja, ... also, bis dann!"

„So, junges Fräulein", sie hob mahnend der Zeigefinger. „wir sprechen uns noch!"

„Heiße Spur?"

„Brandheiß! Ich muss los!"


	6. Selbst ist die Frau

**Kapitel 6: Selbst ist die Frau**

Sie stürmte den Flur entlang zu den Verhörräumen, es war viertel vor elf, H vernahm dort die Eltern des Mädchens. Stephanie klopfte und trat ein, nachdem sie sich den Eltern vorgestellt hatte bat sie ihren Kollegen vor die Tür und erklärte ihm Folgendes:

„Eric hat für mich die Listen nach Leuten durchsucht, die Sedivermalin bekommen und hat die Frau eines Sportlehrers der Schule ausfindig gemacht, er heißt Benjamin Moore und über ihn liegen bereits mehrere Beschwerden wegen sexueller Belästigung von Schülerinnen vor, die alle abgewiesen wurden. Er hätte Zugang zur Sporthalle gehabt. Außerdem ist er ein ehrenamtlicher Ranger in den Everglades und somit Zugriff auf 16mm Gewehre."

„Den sollten wir uns mal ansehen!"

„Also nichts, wie los!"

An der Pforte der Schule wurden sie wieder von einem Parkwächter begrüßt, diesmal allerdings in Richtung Schwimming-Pool geleitet. Dort stand Benjamin Moore am Rand des Beckens und half gerade einer Schülerin im Alter von ca. 16 bei merkwürdigen Dehnübungen, die anscheinend sehr viel Körperkontakt zwischen Helfer und Sportler verlangten. Er war zweifellos ein gut aussehender Mann: kurz rasierte, dunkle Haare, einen Kinnbart, muskulös, um die 6´3´´ groß und ein mächtig breites Kreuz und breite Schultern.

„Benjamin Moore?", fragte Horatio. Stephanie stand neben ihm und wurde sofort von Moore wild angestarrt, H merkte das und für mit strenger Miene fort: „Das ist Lt. Bremer und ich bin Lt. Caine, wir kommen vom CSI und würden uns gerne mal mit ihnen über Patricia Ryan unterhalten!"

Im Hirn Moores schien es „klick"gemacht zu haben, seine Augen weiteten sich, ohne etwas zu sagen drehte er sich um und stürmte davon. Warum hatten Anie und Horatio die Polizisten nicht gleich mitgenommen, anstatt sie vorn auf dem Parkplatz warten zu lassen. Er stürmte in Richtung Zaun. Dieser war gut 3m hoch und Horatio ging davon aus, dass Moore diesen nicht überwinden könne. Anie sah das anders, sie hatte sofort erkannt, dass der Zaun für den geübten Sportler kein Hindernis da bot und spurtete hinterher, war Moore erst einmal aus Schussreichweite, wäre der Verdächtige über alle Berge. Horatio war erstaunt, wie schnell sie war, bis zum Zaun waren es gut 30 m und sie hatte Moore mit 2 sekündiger Verzögerung fast eingeholt.

„Bleiben sie stehen!"rief sie, doch er überstieg das Hindernis mit wenigen Klimmzügen, Stephanie tat es ihm nach. Sie überwand zur Überraschung aller Anwesender den Zaun schneller als der Flüchtige und sprintete diesem jetzt auf einem kleinen Schotterweg, der hinter der Schule langführte und zu beiden Seiten eingezäunt war hinterher. Horatio rannte, auf der Suche nach einem Tor, zusammen mit den Polizisten an der Innenseite des Zaunes entlang, konnte jedoch bei dem Tempo, welches Stephanie und Moore vorlegten kaum mithalten. Dann passierte es. Anie hatte der Flüchtigen erreicht, schnappte diesen am Arm und warf ihn mit einem geübten Handgriff, einem Schulterwurf zu Boden. Nun stürzte sie sich auf ihn, drückte ihn zu Boden und versuchte ihn, bis Hilfe eintraf dort zu behalten. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, und als Stephanie eine Sekunde nicht aufpasste schaffte er es einen Arm frei zu machen. Er schlug wild um sich und traf die Tatortermittlerin and der rechten Augenbraue so heftig, dass diese sofort stark zu bluten begann. Anie brachte Moore sofort, von ihrer Verletzung unbeeindruckt wieder in die richtige Position.

„Lassen sie mich los!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Ich bin unschuldig."

„Warum laufen sie dann vor mir weg?"

Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet, weil in diesem Moment Horatio und die Polizisten die beiden voneinander trennten.

Moore bekam sofort Handschellen angelegt und wurde ins Präsidium abgeführt.

Horatio stand vor Stephanie, die noch etwas außer Atem die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und sagte:

„Frieden schaffen ohne Waffen!"

„Du blutest."

„Ich weiß, ist nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Sie fasste sich an die Schläfe und betrachtete danach ihre Finger.

„Oh, doch, ist wohl ein bisschen größer. Hmm, naja, kann passieren."

„Wozu hast du deine Dienstwaffe?!"blaffte sie Horatio an.

„Garantiert nicht, um Verdächtige zu erschießen!!!", blaffte sie zurück.

„Im Ernstfall schon!"

„Das war doch kein Ernstfall! Haben wir ihn oder haben wir ihn nicht?"

„Ja, wir haben ihn, aber du siehst ja was dabei rauskommt!", er deutete auf ihre Wunde, „was ist, wenn er jetzt ein Messer gehabt hätte?! Wärst du dann auch einfach hinter ihm her gerannt?"

„So, und jetzt erklär mir mal, wo und warum der junge Mann ein Messer hätte mit sich führen sollen. Er ist Lehrer!"

„Ich sagte ja nur wenn!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Hummer. Stephanie wischte sich den Staub von ihrer dunkelgrauen Hose und hielt sich dann wieder das Taschentuch an den Kopf, welches ein Polizist ihr zum Stillen der Blutung gegeben hatte.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann sagte sie:

„Warum reagierst du so über?"

Horatio überlegte lange was er sagen sollte, letztendlich:

„Ich, ähm, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich eben etwas angeschrieen hab..."

„Na, wenn das so ist."Da war es wieder, dieses warme Lächeln, welches sie H jetzt zuwarf.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ich fahre dich ins Krankenhaus."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Das muss genäht werden!"

„Wenn du meinst,..."

„Sicher ist sicher, wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein hübsches Gesicht entstellt wird, oder?"

„Hör auf damit, ich werde ja ganz verlegen!"

„So Ms Bremer, das wärs."

Der Arzt in der Notaufnahme zog seine Gummihandschuhe aus und betrachtete das Gesicht seiner Patientin.

„Eine kleine Narbe, kaum sichtbar, wird wohl zurückbleiben."

„Danke, Doc."

„Es wäre besser, wenn sie den Nachmittag über zu Hause bleiben würden um sich von den Kopfschmerzen zu erholen."

„So gern ich das tun würde, die Arbeit ruft. Mein Kollege wartet, damit wir den Verdächtigen zusammen verhören können."

„Ich kann ihnen davon nur abraten."

„Meine Güte, es musste noch nicht mal genäht werden!"Die Wunde war geklammert worden.

„Also, gut. Tun sie was sie nicht lassen können. Ich gebe ihnen ein Kopfschmerzmittel mit."

„Herzlichen Dank."

Da das Krankenhaus nicht weit vom Präsidium entfernt war beschloss sie zu Fuß zu gehen. Für den 10 minütigen Fußmarsch gönnte sie sich einen Kaffee von Starbucks. Als sie ankam stattete sie Bill noch einen kleinen Besuch ab um ihn wegen der Sache von Vorabend zu ermahnen. Danach führ sie hoch in den zweiten Stock um mit dem Verhör Moores zu beginnen.

Er sah sie den Flur entlang kommen und eilte ihr entgegen.

„Und, was hat er Arzt gesagt?"

„Was soll er gesagt haben? Hallo, was ist ihnen passiert, ich bin Dr. Miller."

„Das meinte ich nicht!"

„Ach, was? Er hat die Verletzung geklammert und mich nach Hause geschickt."

„Nach Hause?"

„Jo."

„Und warum bist du dann hier?"

„Weil ein Haufen Arbeit und ein Verdächtiger auf mich warten!"

„Das kann ich doch übernehmen, ruh dich aus!"

„Sag mal, Horatio willst du mich loswerden?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..."Sie unterbrach ihn gereizt.

„Dann hör jetzt bitte damit auf mich zu behandeln als ob ich schwer krank oder ein Kleinkind wäre!!!"

Ihr Gespräch wurde vom Klingeln Anies Handys jäh unterbrochen.


	7. Zwillinge und Vaterglück

**Kapitel 7: Zwillinge und Vaterglück**

„Bremer. ... Ja, genau die ... und die sind unten und möchten aussagen? ... hat Moore sie gesehen? ... okay..."Sie gab H ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen. „Wir sind in 30 Sekunden da."

„Was ist los?", fragte Horatio.

„Die Heyens-Zwillinge wollen aussagen, haben jedoch Angst vor Moore und Alishia Coleman. Sie warten unten im Foyer auf uns."

„Alishia und Patricia waren die beliebtesten Mädchen unserer Stufe, sie gaben immer vor beste Freundinnen zu sein, aber jeder wusste, dass zwischen beiden ein eiskalter Konkurrenzkampf herrschte."Candis Heyens sprach leise und blickte sich ständig um, ob Moore oder Alishia irgendwo zu sehen waren, dies war allerdings unwahrscheinlich, sie befanden sich in einem Verhörraum des MDPD und Moore war in einer Arrestzelle.

Laura fuhr fort: „Alishia ist die bessere Sportlerin. Dafür war Pat bei den Männern oder Jungs beliebter. Sie hat Ali erst John White und dann auch Benjamin Moore ausgespannt."

„Benjamin Moore hatte „Beziehungen"zu beiden, ist das richtig?" Stephanie hakte nach.

„Würdet ihr das beeidigen?"

„Ja.", sagten beide Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund

Laura fuhr fort: „Das war vor zwei Monaten. Ali war danach wie ausgewechselt und hat immer wieder betont, dass sie Pat das heimzahlen werde."

„Wo war sie in der Mordnacht gegen fünf Uhr?"

„Sie war bei uns im Zimmer. Allerdings hat sie gegen viertel vor fünf einen Anruf auf ihr Handy bekommen, ich bin wach geworden, weil ich im Hochbett über ihr schlafe und habe ihr zugehört.", sagte Candis.

„Okay, ähm, ich möchte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, aber hast du da nicht bemerkt, dass Pat nicht in ihrem Bett liegt?"

„Nein, Miss. Die Betten haben Vorhänge und ihrer war wie immer zugezogen."

„Waren sie das auch schon, als ihr beide eingeschlafen seid?"

„Nein, deswegen dachte ich ja sie sei schon wieder da, ich hätte es merken müssen..."Candis vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu weinen."

„Hey, das ist doch nicht war."Anie legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter um das Mädchen zu trösten. „Damit hätte doch niemand gerechnet. Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat geflüstert. Sie hat zu dem Anrufer gesagt: ´Doch, du kannst das, denk daran was sie dir angetan hat! Mach jetzt keine Fehler, es gibt kein Zurück mehr! ´ Dann hat sie aufgelegt. Da hätte ich doch was bemerken müssen."sagte sie wieder und begann erneut zu weinen, diesmal konnte sie Anie nicht mehr trösten. Diese beschloss eine Pause einzulegen. Just in diesem Moment klingelte Horatios Handy.

„Entschuldigt mich...Ja...Hey Alexx. ...ach was du nicht sagst ... in der siebten Woche? ... gibt es eine Möglichkeit die DNS zu bestimmen? ...ach hast du schon! Was ist mit White? ...ja mach das bitte... kannst du im Labor anrufen und ihnen sagen, sie sollen mir die Ergebnisse bringen? Ich bin grad in einem Verhör.... Ich danke dir! Bye!"

Da er um zu telefonieren aus dem Raum gegangen war winkte er jetzt Anie zu sich und sagte:

„Stephanie, er hat ein Motiv."

„Wer, Moore?"

„Ja, Patricia Ryan war in der siebten Woche schwanger."

„Jetzt gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten."

„Entweder er hat sie erschossen, weil das Kind von ihm war und er wollte nicht, dass die Beziehung auffliegt."

„Oder, " führte Anie fort, „ das Kind ist von John White und Moore ist eifersüchtig"

„Genau. Um das auszuschließen habe ich Alexx gebeten einen Laboranten die DNS Probe Whites mit der des Kindes vergleichen zu lassen."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Nicht lange die Ergebnisse dürften jeden Moment eintreffen."

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht wusste Moore gar nichts von dem Kind und er hat sie einfach so umgebracht, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie ihn verpetzt."

„Aber warum hat er Alishia dann nicht auch bedroht?"

„Wissen wir ja nicht."

„Okay, was meinst du wir warten jetzt die Laborergebnisse ab und unterhalten uns dann mit Moore."

„Sollen wir die Zwillinge da behalten?"

„Nein, wir schicken sie zurück ins Internat."

„Zum Thema Internat. Was hat die Befragung von Pats Eltern eigentlich ergeben?"

„Nichts."

„Ja, wie nichts?"

Sie konnten nichts sagen was uns in irgendeiner Form weiterhilft. Der Vater meinte nur, dass es nicht ihr Nachthemd gewesen sein kann."

„Wie kommt er denn darauf?"

„Patricia hat laut Aussage ihrer Eltern kein einziges blaues Kleidungsstück in ihrem Schrank, weil sie die Farbe Blau hasste."

„Mhm. Es ist mir sowieso etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass sie nur ein Nachthemd getragen haben soll, als sie sich mit John getroffen hat. Laut Wetterbericht waren es in der Nacht nur 19°C."

„Lass uns die Zwillinge mal fragen was sie bei ihrem Verschwinden getragen hat!"

Gesagt, getan.

Laut Aussage der Zwilling trug sie vor ihrem Verschwinden ein Paar schwarze Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt mit dem Emblem des WMSC. Sie bestätigten, dass Pat kein einziges blaues Kleidungsstück besaß.

„Also haben uns die Eltern doch weitergeholfen. Der Täter wollte sein Opfer zum einen durch die Ermordungsart und durch den Auffindungszustand demütigen. Der Tod sollte besonders grausam sein."stellte Horatio abschließend fest.

„Warte, das Sperma wurde doch auf dem Nachthemd gefunden, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt! Moment mal.", er schien sich in diesem Augenblick erst über die Wichtigkeit dieser Aussage bewusst geworden zu sein. „Wenn er ihr das Hemd erst angezogen hat als sie tot war, wie kommt dann das Sperma drauf?", fuhr er fort.

„Genau. Das bedeutet, wenn die DNS Moores mit der aus der Samenflüssigkeit, oder Teilweise mit der des Kindes übereinstimmt ist er überführt!"

„Ich werde Detective Hagen sofort einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Moores Wohnung einholen lassen!"

„Wenn man dort ein Gewehr oder die Kleidung findet wäre das eine weitere Begründung für die Geschworenen diesen Mann lebenslänglich in den Knast zu schicken!"

„Richtig, außerdem werde ich die Erlaubnis alle Spinde oder Schränke die er in der Schule belegt hat besorgen."

„Wir haben doch auch die Aussagen der Zwillinge gegen Alishia, reicht es für eine Verhaftung aus?"

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Hastig überflog er die Ergebnisse der DNS Analyse. Match Er strahlte Anie an.

„Wir haben das Schwein, jetzt nehmen wir ihn auseinander!"

„Okay, ähm, einen Moment."Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand im Vorraum des Verhörzimmers.

„Alles okay, du bist ja total blass."

„Ja, warte kurz, ich glaube die Betäubung lässt langsam nach." Sie deutete auf ihre Kopfverletzung. „Es tut grade ein bisschen weh."Ein bisschen war deutlich untertrieben, ein beißender Schmerz zog sich ihre gesamte rechte Schläfe entlang. Deswegen hatte Dr. Miller ihr geraten zu Hause zu bleiben.

„Ich kann das auch alleine machen, ruh dich doch ein bisschen aus."

„So weit kommt es noch! Ich komme mit. Also nichts wie los."

„Ganz sicher?"

„Todsicher!"

„Okay, dann los."

Vor der Raum in dem Moore verhört werden sollte wurden die zwei von einem Laboranten angehalten.

„Ich habe von Moore eine DNS Probe eingeholt und werde sie mit einem Schnelltest auswerten. In 20 Minuten ist das Ergebnis da."

„Mr. Moore, entschuldigen sie bitte, dass sie so lange warten mussten! Unsere Namen kennen sie ja bereits! Also, ich sage ihnen schonmal Folgendes: Wir wissen dank der DNS aus dem Sperma auf diesem Nachthemd, welches das Opfer getragen hat", sie zeigte ihm ein Foto, „, dass der Täter bereits früher mit Patricia in engem Kontakt stand."

„Und danke der Aussagen einiger Zeugen wissen wir auch, dass es mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit sie sind Mr Moore!"

„In diesem Moment sind unsere Ballistikexpertin und ein weiterer Ermittler auf dem weg zu ihnen nach Hause, ein anderes Team untersucht alle Schränke, Spinde, Fächer, Kisten usw. , welche sie in der Schule benutzen oder benutzt haben, sowie ihren Wagen."

„Entweder sie sagen uns sofort wo die Kleidung des Mädchens und das Gewehr sind, mit welchem sie sie erschossen haben, oder unsere Leute nehmen alles das was meine Kollegin gerade erwähnt hat von oben bis unten auseinander!"

Moore schaute seinen Anwalt an, dieser ergriff jetzt das Wort:

„Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit? Damit kommen sie vor Gericht nicht weiter, die Geschworenen wollen Beweise, hieb- und stichfeste Beweise."

„Ich sage nichts dazu!", Moore warf, von den Worten seines Verteidigers gestärkt einen herablassenden, überlegenen Blick auf die beiden Ermittler.

„Ich weiß nicht was die Geschworenen für einen zweifachen Mörder übrig haben."

Moore schaute H verwirrt an.

„Ja, sie haben richtig gehört. Zweifacher Mörder. Pat Ryan war schwanger. In der siebten Woche."

Stephanie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr und sagte dann:

„In 15 Minuten wissen wir nicht nur mit einer hohen, sondern mit einer hundertprozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit, ob sie Pat umgebracht haben! Und noch etwas: Wir wissen, dass das Kind nicht vom Freund des Opfers stammt. Wenn sie tatsächlich den von unseren Zeugen geschilderten engen Kontakt zu Pat gehabt haben, haben sie wohlmöglich ihr eigenes Kind auf dem Gewissen! Horatio, ich schlage vor wir machen bis die Ergebnisse da sind eine kleine Kaffeepause und geben unserem Täter die Möglichkeit sein Geständnis vorzubereiten."

„Eine Ausgezeichnete Idee."

Anie blickte als sie den Raum verließen in sein Gesicht. Auf dem Stuhl, auf welchem kurz zuvor noch der überhebliche, selbstsichere Benjamin Moore gesessen hatte, saß jetzt ein Häufchen Elend.


	8. Kaffeepause

**Kapitel 8: Kaffeepause**

Es war 20 Uhr, sie lehnte sich in einen der Sessel im Aufenthaltsraum, nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee, den sechsten Becher an diesem Tag, eingeschüttet hatte und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Ist es bei euch üblich einen Fall dieser Größenordnung bereits nach zwei Tagen soweit gelöst zu haben, dass man sagen kann einen Hauptverdächtigen verhaftet zu haben?"

„Kommt schonmal vor, wenn der Täter es uns so einfach macht, wie diesmal. Aber wir haben durch dich ja auch eine tatkräftige Unterstützung bekommen.", er lächelte sie an. „Wenn du dich heute Morgen nicht hingesetzt hättest und alle Apotheken der Umgebung durchtelefoniert hättest..."

„Hätte das jemand anders gemacht!"

„Das glaube ich kaum, die waren doch alle anderweitig beschäftigt. Ohne dich wären wir nicht so weit und vielleicht wäre Moore über alle Berge."

„Danke für die Lorbeeren..."

Sie legt den Kopf auf ihre rechte Schulter und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann sagte Horatio: „Anie, nicht einschlafen."

Sie knurrte ein wenig, lächelte und sagte:

„Du bist witzig. Ich bin um eins ins Bett gekommen, was nicht heißt, dass ich dann schon geschlafen hab, und seit halb sieben auf den Beinen."

„Tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich dich gestern vom Schlafen abgehalten hab..."

„Macht doch nichts. Naja, sag mal was hältst du von Alishia Coleman?"

„Inwiefern?"

„Denkst du sie könnte Moore erpresst oder gezwungen haben Patricia umzubringen?"

„Das halte ich sogar für höchstwahrscheinlich. Deswegen habe ich Eric zusammen mit Hagen losgeschickt um sie herzuschaffen."

„Reicht hier der Verdacht für eine Verhaftung aus?"

„Ja, klar. Sie steht unter dringendem Tatverdacht am Tode der Patricia Ryan beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Wenn das nicht ausreicht um sie verhaften zu können weiß ich auch nicht."

„Okay, es wird wieder eine lange Nacht."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Die Ergebnisse der DNS Analyse waren ausgewertet worden und bestätigten den grausigen Verdacht: Benjamin Moore war der Täter, der seine Geliebte und sein ungeborenes Kind getötet hatte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr Moore, sie wären Vater geworden!", sie legte ihm die Ergebnisse vor. „Ihre DNS stimmt mit der des Spermas auf dem Nachthemd, sowie mit der des ungeborenen Kindes, in neun Übereinstimmungspunkten, überein. Die Täter und Vaterschaft ist somit erwiesen!"

„Sie wissen auch, dass sie somit als Täter überführt sind und ehrlich gesagt haben sie uns die Arbeit nicht besonders schwer gemacht! Mittlerweile haben wir ebenfalls die Bestätigung, dass es sich bei dem in Patricias Blut gefundenen Medikament um ein Sedativum handelt, welches ihre Frau, seitdem es auf dem Markt ist, zur Behandlung eines Aufmerksamkeitsdefizits verschrieben bekommt."

„Da die Dosierung dieses Medikaments von Patient zu Patient pro Tablette unterschiedlich ist konnten wir die Menge der im Blut gefundenen Trägersubstanz mit der Menge des Wirkstoffes aus ihrem Blut vergleichen. Somit stießen wir auf eine Dosierung, welche nur ihre Frau, sowie ein 85-jähriger, bettlägeriger Mann aus Miami Beach und ein 20-jähriger Mann aus Tallahassee erhalten."

„Diese Personen haben erstens ein Alibi, zweitens hatten sie weder einen Grund, noch die Möglichkeit Patricia zu töten."

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihnen."

Anies Handy klingelte.

„Bremer... Bitte? ... Eric, bist du dir da sicher? ... Wo sind die Heyens? ... keine Spur von Coleman? ... Nichts ... Sie hat eine Karte... okay ... ich verstehe ..., gut bis gleich!"

„Wo ist Alishia Coleman?"Anie schlug die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich über diesen, um Moore mit ihren Katzenaugen ins Visier zu nehmen. „Unser Team ist ins Internat gefahren um sie aufzusuchen. Laut Internatsleitung ist sie seit heute Mittag verschwunden. In ihrem Schrank fehlen Kleidungsstücke, sowie Wanderstiefel, die sie für Ausflüge in die Sümpfe von der Schule bekommen hat. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag eine Landkarte der Everglades."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist! Warum sollte ich?"

„Moore, Zeugenaussagen haben Bestätigt, dass sie zu Alishia Coleman vor ihrem Techtelmechtel mit Patricia auch so etwas wie eine „Beziehung" hatten!", sagte Horatio. „Sie sind doch Ranger in den Everglades und werden dort auch eine Hütte haben. Waren sie dort schon einmal mit Ms. Coleman?"

„Ich sage nichts dazu."

Nun näherte sich Anie noch weiter Moores Gesicht und sprach, ohne einmal zu blinzeln, mit ihren Augen immer in die seinigen starrend, in einem kühlen, bedrohlichen Ton flüsternd auf diesen einzureden:

„Mr. Moore. Benjamin, wir wissen beide, dass es vollkommen egal ist, ob sie uns sagen, wo sich ihre Hütte dort befindet, wir finden das sowieso heraus. Ich frage mich nur was die Geschworenen zu einem Mann sagen, der auf grausamste Art und Weise eine Schutzbefohlene, die auch noch von ihm selber schwanger gewesen ist, und vor allen Dingen, was ihre Mithäftlinge dazu sagen werden. Benjamin, Menschen können sehr, sehr grausam sein, besonders, wenn es sich um mehrfach verurteilte Schwerverbrecher eines amerikanischen Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses handelt."

Er schien zu verstehen, dass er in der Falle saß und zu hoffen, dass ihn eine Kooperation mit den Ermittlern vor Schlimmerem bewahren könne. So nannte er ihnen den Ort wo seine Rangerhütte und wahrscheinlich Alishia Coleman zu finden waren.


	9. Viel zu jung

**Kapitel 9: Viel zu jung**

Der Hubschrauber des Miami Dade Police Departments ließ die vom Vollmond beschienenen Baumwipfel erzittern.

„Das vorne muss es sein!", schrie H gegen den Lärm des Rotors an. Der Pilot ließ Anie, H und die zwei sie begleitenden Polizisten auf einer Lichtung ca. 150 m von der Hütte entfernt raus. Zu dieser führte ein kleiner Trampelpfad, in welchen zu beiden Seiten Büsche und andere Gewächse hineinragten.

„Ich links, du rechts, pass auf, H, Calleigh hat gesagt, dass Moores Frau ihr erzählt hat, dass das Schloss zu Waffenschrank defekt sei und Alishia, falls sie in der Hütte ist, Zugang zu mehreren Waffen hat."

„Es brennt Licht!"

„Es scheint zwei Eingänge zu geben, einen zum Hauptteil und einen anderen, der an der Seite der Hütte hineingeht, vielleicht zu einer Abstellkammer."

„Hey, du hast dir aber schnell einen Eindruck gemacht zu haben."

„Das war ja auch bis vor einem Monat mein Job und ich dachte ich müsste beim CSI keine Häuser mehr stürmen."

Die vier hatten den Rand der Vegetation erreicht und teilten sich auf. Auf ein Zeichen näherten sie sich der Hütte. Horatio bewunderte mit welch geschickt, grazilen Bewegungen Stephanie hierbei vorging. Sie nutzte perfekt die von den Bäumen geworfenen Schatten aus um sich vollkommen ungesehen an ein Fenster heranzuschleichen. Dort angekommen späte sie durch einen Spalt in den Gardinen in das Innere und machte sich ein erstes Bild. Nun winkte sie den Polizisten zu sich heran und gab ihm einige schnelle Anweisungen. Schließlich griff sie zu ihrem Funkgerät und ein Knacken in dem seinigen verriet Horatio, dass ihr Funkspruch an ihn gewandt war:

„Sie ist im Wohnbereich und hat ein Gewehr in der Hand, wir müssen vorsichtig sein, es sieht mir nach Suizidversuch aus, wie sollen wir vorgehen? Ende"

Horatios Alarmglocken klingelten.

„Bleib wo du bist, keine Aktionen, wie heute Morgen. Ende"

„Sag mal, für wie bescheuert hältst du mich eigentlich??? Ende!!"

„Ich komme zu dir! Ende."

„Warte!!! Sie, oh mein Gott sie lädt. Wir müssen da rein! Ende."

Sie standen zusammen an der Wand, vom Schatten der Nacht verborgen. Dann nickte er sie an. Beide zogen ihre Waffen.

„Ich gehe vor!", knurrte H Anie an, die ihn etwas genervt ansah.

„Oh, ja ich mache das ja zum ersten Mal!

„Miami Dade Police! Legen sie die Waffe weg!"Ein Polizist hatte die Tür aufgetreten und die zwei Ermittler stürmten in die Hütte.

„Bleiben sie stehen, sonst drücke ich ab!"Alishia Coleman saß auf dem Fußboden in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers und hielt sich ein Gewehr ans Kinn. „Ich meine es ernst, bleiben sie stehen."

„Ms. Coleman lassen sie den Mist, das hat doch keinen Sinn!"

„Genau, Miss es hat alles keinen Sinn mehr, dann kann ich ja jetzt auch mit meinem Leben Schluss machen, oder. Wenn ich hier lebend heraus komme, werden sie mich festnehmen und ich komme wohlmöglich in den Knast! Mein Leben ist ruiniert!"

„Jeder Mensch hat eine zweite Chance verdient! Auch sie, kommen sie, legen sie die Waffe weg!", sagte Anie, immer noch ihre eigene Pistole auf das Mädchen gerichtet.

„Nein, es ist aus, doch bevor ich gehe, werde ich ihnen noch etwas gestehen. Ich habe Benjamin Moore dazu überredet, Patricia umzubringen, ich habe es nicht ertragen, dass sie weiter mein Leben zerstört, sie hat mir alles weggenommen!"Ihre Stimme klang monoton und begann hörbar zu zittern. „Ich habe ihm eingeredet, sie würde in der nächsten Woche zu unserem Schulleiter gehen um ihn zu verraten und sie wolle vorher mit ihm Schluss machen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert ihn zu überzeugen, doch dann hat er angebissen und hat rasend vor Wut den Mord geplant und durchgeführt."

In der Hütte war es vollkommen still.

„Tja ich schätze es ist Zeit Abschied zu nehmen, bitte geben sie den Brief, der auf dem Tisch liegt meinen Eltern. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Sie setzte das Gewehr wieder an ihrem Kinn an und schloss die Augen und löschte mit einer Bewegung ihres Fingers ihr Leben aus, noch bevor Anie, die nach vorn gestürzt war um Alishia das Gewehr zu entreißen, sie erreichen konnte.


	10. Am Tag danach

**Kapitel 10: Am Tag danach/ Klärungsbedarf**

Es war weit, weit nach Mitternacht, als sie vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett fiel. Unruhig rotierte sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bis sie einschlief. Im Traum begegneten ihr wieder das Blut, das Geschrei und die grausamen Bilder der letzten Nacht. Als sie gegen viertel nach sechs von selber aufwachte beschloss sie aufzustehen und ging erstmal eine Runde mit ihrem Hund um den Block, bevor sie ihn um kurz vor sieben bei ihren Eltern unterbrachte, die nur zwei Straßen von ihr entfernt wohnten. Dann stieg sie unter die Dusche und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Nach kurzem überlegen entschied sie sich für einen dunkelblauen Hosenanzug und eine dunkelblau-weiß gestreifte Bluse. Sie war gerade dabei ihre Kleidung vom Vorabend in die Waschmaschine zu packen, weil diese zum Teil mit Alishia Colemans Blut benetzt war, als ihr Telefon klingelte.

„Stephanie Bremer."

„Guten Morgen!"

„Hey Yelina! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut soweit und selber?"

„Ja, hab wenig geschlafen, die letzten Nächte, aber sonst geht's mir gut, ja."

„Hör zu, der Grund warum ich schon so früh anrufe ist, dass Ray jr. heute schulfrei hat und wir Horatio nachher sein Mittagessen vorbei bringen wollen und da wollte ich dich fragen ob wir zwei dich besuchen kommen können?"

„Super, sehr gerne. Wann seid ihr da?"

„In eurer Mittagspause so gegen eins, halb zwei."

„Großartig! Ich freu mich!"

„Wir uns auch. Also bis nachher!"

„Yelina, eins noch!"

„Ja?"

„Weiß Horatio bescheid?"

„Du meinst über dich, Ray und George?"

„Ja."

„Ich glaube nicht, wenn du es ihm nicht gesagt hast."

„Okay, gut dann hat er wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, naja, macht erstmal nichts, ist vielleicht besser so."

„Ja, vielleicht vorerst! Ich denke er sollte es erfahren. Hat er dich noch nie nach deinem Familienstand gefragt?"

„Nein, er hatte dazu noch keinen Grund, er weiß nur, dass ich nen Hund hab..."

„Gut, wir werden es später klären, okay?"

„Gern."

„Okay, also, bis später!"

„Bis dann ciao!"

„Guten Morgen, Horatio!"

„Guten Morgen, Anie, wie geht's deinem Kopf?"

„Der Verletzung? Besser danke. Wie geht es unserem Täter? Weiß er es schon?"

„Ja, ich habe es ihm gerade mit Hagen zusammen gesagt."

„Und?"

„Danach musste ich das Verhör beenden, er ist heulend zusammengebrochen."

„Ne, echt jetzt? Ist ja ´n Ding!"

„Tja und er hat gestanden!"

„Aha, dann können wir ihn jetzt a die Staatsanwaltschaft übermitteln?"

„Richtig, der Fall ist fast abgeschlossen, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Berichte schreiben."

„Gut, da werde ich mich mal dran begeben. Was ist mit Alishias und Pats Eltern?"

Er senkte seinen Blick.

„Du oder ich?", fragte Anie, die wusste was diese Bewegung bedeutete.

„Kannst du das bitte übernehmen, ich hab noch einen Termin bei Cook."

„Wann?"

„In einer Minute. Beide Elternpaare sind auf dem Weg hierher."

„Okay, hau schon ab."

Familie Coleman den Tod und den Abschiedsbrief ihrer Tochter zu übermitteln, in welchem sie nochmals ein Geständnis ablegte in Pat Ryans Tod verwickelt gewesen zu sein, kostete die Ermittlerin, auch wenn sie dies garantiert nicht zum ersten Mal machte, einiges an Kraft. Auch das Gespräch mit den Eltern des Opfers verlangte von ihr einige an rhetorischem Geschick. Bis die Angehörigen beider Mädchen schließlich alle Formulare, unter anderem für die spätere Überführung der Leichen, unterschreiben und sich bei Anie und dem Team für die schnelle Abwicklung des Falles bedankt hatten, waren drei Stunden vergangen und es war viertel vor elf.

„Horatio, kommen sie doch bitte herein. Setzen sie sich."

„Danke Mr. Cook, sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja, das wollte ich in der Tat, zum einen um ihnen zunächst zur brillanten Lösung des ersten Falles mit Stephanie zu gratulieren."

„Herzlichen Dank."

Zum anderen wollte ich ihnen die Situation Ms. Bremers noch einmal erklären und ihnen erläutern, warum sie nichts davon wussten."

„Das letzte ist die einzige Frage, die für mich noch offen ist, ich kenne die vorherigen Umstände, im Zusammenhang mit dem Führungswechsel in ihrem SWAT-Team."

„Okay, das ist gut. Der Grund dafür, dass sie es nicht erfahren haben ist ganz ehrlich gesagt nur der, dass ich es selber verschlafen habe. Ich hatte im Kopf, dass sie erst zum ersten Oktober und nicht zum ersten September dem Team beitritt. Ich dachte also, ich hätte noch Zeit es ihnen zu sagen."

Ungläubig zog Horatio eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und wann hätten sie es mir gesagt?"

„Im Rahmen der großen Konferenz nächste Woche denke ich."

„Okay, ja, gut, dann weiß ich ja jetzt bescheid."

„Ja, das wäre es auch schon."

„Okay, dann geh ich mal wieder an die Arbeit"

„Tun sie das, viel Erfolg."

Dafür hatte ihn Cook dringend sprechen wollen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran die Berichte des Falles zu schreiben. Er schaute immer wieder rüber in Richtung Anies Büro, doch sie war immer noch dabei die Angelegenheiten mit den Eltern der Opfer zu regeln. Er war gerade völlig in der Arbeit vertieft, als er um kurz vor elf wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihrem Büro warf und sah das sie wieder da war.

Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es ihr ganz schön nah gegangen war den Eltern Alishias ihren Tod mitzuteilen. Sie wirkte etwas blass, ernster und ruhiger als an den vorherigen Tagen. Er sah wie sie einige Fotos hochhielt um diese genauer zu betrachten, es schienen Fotos vom Tatort der letzten Nacht zu sein, danach lehnte sie sich zurück, schloss die Augen und führ sich, während sie merkbar ausatmete, mit beiden Händen über den Kopf. Schließlich schob sie die Fotos zu den anderen in einer Klarsichtfolie und heftete diese in eine Akte, dann stand sie auf, ging zu ihrem Drucker, besah die ausgedruckten Blätter, lochte diese und heftete sie zu den Fotos. Nun kam sie zu Horatio herüber um ihm die Akte herüber zu bringen, dieser erwischte sich schon wieder beim Starren und tat als Anie in sein Büro kam unheimlich beschäftigt. Sie hatte es natürlich bemerkt und das wusste er selber, doch sie sprach das Thema nicht an, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Hey."

„Na du.", er tat so als schrecke er ein wenig von Bildschirm seines PCs auf.

„Ich bin mit meinem Teil des Berichtes fertig.", sie legte die Akte auf seinen Tisch. „Bitte sehr."

„Herzlichen Dank, ähm ist bei dir alles okay, du wirkst etwas angespannt."

„Ach geht schon, ich muss ich erst wieder an die Rolle des Unglücksbringers gewöhnen."

„Passt aber auch so gar nicht zu dir."

„Danke." Sie grinste ihn an. „So, dann werde ich mich mal bei den anderen nach ihren Berichten erkundigen und mit Calleigh die Analyse des Gewehres mit dem sich Alishia erschossen hat besprechen, bis später!"

„Okay, viel Erfolg. Bis dann."

„Hey Cal! Hast du was für mich?"

„Jo, mein Bericht ist fertig."Sie gab Stephanie den Ordner in die Hand. „Es handelt sich bei dem Gewehr, mit welchem sich Alishia erschossen hat, um dasselbe, mit welchem Pat erschossen wurde. Es ist auf Benjamin Moore eingetragen."

„Großartig, dann haben wir den Fall endgültig gelöst, gute Arbeit, Calleigh."

„Danke. Was machst du heute Abend, ich hab nämlich Zeit!"

„Wenn kein neuer Fall reinkommt denke ich könnte es klappen."

„Hey, super, ich habe da noch so ein paar Fragen an dich."

„Wieso das?"

„Hagen hat gesagt er kennt dich von früher."

„Ja, wir kennen uns seit ca. dreieinhalb Jahren, wieso wirft das so viele Fragen in dir auf?"

„Dann kanntest du doch sicher auch Raymond Caine, oder?"

Stephanie senke den Kopf.

„Ähm, ja, ja Raymond kannte ich auch..."

„Was ist los."

„Erzähl ich dir heute Abend, okay?"

„Ja, ist okay, ich ruf dich an, wenn ich fertig bin, okay?"

„Ist in Ordnung, bis nachher."

Als Stephanie das Büro verließ schaute Calleigh ihr hinterher. Warum hatte Stephanie auf die Frage nach Raymond, Horatios Bruder nur so merkwürdig reagiert? Sie war fest entschlossen das am Abend herauszufinden.

Anie hatte gerade die restlichen Unterlagen zu H herüber gebracht und war dabei weitere Bücher über eines ihres Spezialgebiete, die Audioanalyse, einzuordnen, da ihr Büro immer noch nicht komplett eingerichtet war, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf und feststellte, dass sie bereits seit 20 Minuten Mittagspause hatte. Sie ging herüber zu Horatio, der auch noch im Büro saß.

„Hey, H! Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kaffee holen gehen, möchtest du auch einen?"

„Warte, ich komme mit, bin sofort fertig."Er setzte eine letzte Unterschrift unter den Bericht des Falles Patricia Ryan und sagte: „Der Fall ist für uns vorerst beendet. Der Staatsanwalt hat gesagt, dass der Fall Mitte des Monats vor Gericht kommt. Dann wird es für uns wieder interessant."

„Das ging schnell."

„Okay, lass uns gehen."Er stand auf und verließ zusammen mit Stephanie sein Büro.

„Guck mal, Mama, da ist sie! Anie! Anie!"

Er riss sich von der Hand seiner Mutter los und stürmte den Flur entlang, auf welchem sich Stephanie und sein Onkel näherten.

„Ray!" Sie hockte sich hin und der acht-jährige fiel ihr um den Hals. „Lass dich anschauen.", sie strich ihm über den Kopf, „Wow, du bist aber groß geworden! Ein richtiger Gentleman."

Sie stand wieder auf um Yelina zu begrüßen, die mittlerweile zu ihnen gestoßen war.

„Hey du!"

„Hi, Anie!"Sie umarmten sich. „Wow, du siehst ja gut aus."

„Dankeschön, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben!"

„Wie waren deine ersten Arbeitstage."

„Gut, gut, den ersten Fall habe ich zusammen mit deinem Schwager erfolgreich abgeschlossen."

„Und, ist er ein guter Chef?"

Anie grinste.

„Er ist ja nicht wirklich mein Chef, aber er ist gnädig!"

„Könnte mir vielleicht irgendjemand von euch mal sagen, was hier los ist?", Horatio schaltete sich vollkommen verwirrt in das Gespräch ein.

„Ja, sicher. Also, hier ist erstmal dein Mittagessen."Yelina reichte ihm eine Lunchbox.

„Danke."

„Anie! Zeigst du uns dein Büro?", Ray zupfte an ihrem Ärmel.

„Sicher, kommt doch mit, ich bin mit dem Einrichten noch nicht ganz fertig."

„Hallo? Ich habe euch was gefragt.", drängelte H.

„Ja, komm mit, wir müssen das ja nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel klären.", sagte Yelina und ging hinter Anie und ihrem Sohn hinterher.

„Hübsch hast du es hier, so geräumig."

„Danke, Yel, ich bin, wie gesagt, noch nicht ganz mit dem Einräumen fertig. Muss ich irgendwann in einer Mittagspause mal machen."

„Guck mal, Mum! Hier ist ein Bild von Zack.", Ray deutete auf ein Bild auf Anies Schreibtisch, welches ihren Jack Russell zeigte. „Wie alt ist er jetzt?"

„Hmm, lass mich mal überlegen. Drei, denke ich."

„Stimmt, hat dein Papa ihn dir nicht zur Verlobung geschenkt?"

„Ray, was hab ich dir gesagt?", Yelina tadelte ihren Sohn, der beschämt zu Boden sah.

„Ist schon okay."Anie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm das Gruppenfoto hoch, auf welches H schon an ihrem ersten Tag angesprochen hatte. „Ja, das hat er."

Fragen rasten durch seinen Kopf. Okay, die erste hatten sie ihm beantwortet: Stephanie kannte Raymond, weil sie mit ihrem SWAT-Team oft die Festnahmen unterstützt hat, welche dieser durch seine Undercoverermittlungen bewirkt hatte und sich mit ihm und seiner Familie

angefreundet hat.

Doch nun ergaben sich tausend neue. War sie verlobt, verheiratet, geschieden, oder was?

Warum hatte sie so merkwürdig reagiert als Ray jr. sie auf die Verlobung angesprochen hatte? Und warum verdammt ließ es ihn selber so überhaupt nicht kalt?

Nachdem sie Yelina und Ray mit dem Versprechen an die Pforte gebracht hatte, sich für den Besuch bald zu revanchieren ging sie zurück ins Büro und arbeitete, bis um ca. 18.30 Uhr ihr Handy klingelte.

„Bremer... Hey Calleigh! ... Mit wem? Lass mich raten, John Hagen ... och komm schon ... jaja, dann werde ich heute Abend ja früh ins Bett kommen ... Kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich werde nicht mitkommen ... einen schönen Abend wünsche ich dir! ... Bye!"

4


	11. Vor Gericht

**Kapitel 11: Vor Gericht**

In den nächsten zwei Wochen machte sich Stephanie schnell einen Namen im MDPD, weil die ersten zwei Fälle unter ihrer Leitung erfolgreich gelöst und somit zwei Schwerverbrechen das Handwerk gelegt werden konnte. Außerdem waren Calleigh und sie immer noch nicht um die Häuser gezogen und Horatios Fragen waren immer noch unbeantwortet.

Es war der 22. September 2003, der Tag der Gerichtsverhandlung Benjamin Moores.

„Schwören sie, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr ihnen Gott helfe?"

„Ich schwöre."

„Gut setzen sie sich bitte, kommen wir zunächst einmal zu ihren Personalien:

Ihr Name ist Stephanie Bremer."

„Stimmt."

„Sie sind am 24. September 1965 in Berlin, Deutschland geboren und somit 37 Jahre alt und Deutsche Staatsbürgerin."

„Ist richtig."

„Sind forensische Tatortermittlerin des MDPD."

„Korrekt."

„Ledig."

„Ja."

„Als Angehörige der Polizei selbstverständlich nicht vorbestraft und mit dem Angeklagten weder verwandt noch verschwägert.

„Stimmt."

„Ms Bremer, sie haben zusammen mit Lt. Caine die Ermittlungen im Mordfall Patricia Ryan geleitet. Schildern sie mir und den Geschworenen bitte, wie sie auf die Spur Moores gekommen sind und wie sie ihn letztendlich überführ und zu einem Geständnis bewegt haben!"

„Selbstverständlich euer Ehren. Es begann damit, dass meine Kollegen und ich am Tatort mehrere Beweise fanden, wie Spuren von Sedivermalin und die DNS einer uns bis dahin noch unbekannten Person, die uns nach einigen Überprüfungen auf die Spur Moores brachten...."

Während Anie äußerst professionell die Ermittlungen des Teams schilderte hatte Horatio seine Aussage schon gemacht, saß im Zuschauerbereich und lauschte seiner Kollegin. Und wieder stellten sich ihm neue Fragen. Ledig?

„... und dies brachte Mr Moore meinem Kollegen gegenüber dann zu einem Geständnis."

„Danke Ms Bremer. Gibt es noch Fragen an die Zeugin?"

„Ja, ich habe noch Fragen."Die Staatsanwältin richtete sich auf. „Ms Bremer. Stimmt es, dass er sie bei der Festnahme verletzt hat?"

„Ja, er hat mir bei dem Versuch zu fliehen eine Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe zugefügt."

„Ich würde sie, verehrte Geschworenen darum bitten zu berücksichtigen, dass der Angeklagte somit nicht davor zurückschreckt Frauen zu verletzen um vor der Justiz zu entkommen. Meine zweite Frage. Konnten sie bei den Verhören Moores den Grund für die äußerst grausame Vorgehensweise bei der Ermordung des Mädchens herausbekommen?"

„Den genauen Grund hat Mr. Moore uns nicht genannt. Es lässt sich jedoch schlussfolgern, dass er sehr zornig auf Patricia Ryan war, da er vermutete sie würde in der nächste Woche bei dem Leiter der Schule ein Gespräch suchen um diesem von ihrer Affäre zu erzählen. Dies hatte Alishia Coleman ihm zumindestens eingebläut. Außerdem haben wir die Aussagen seiner Kollegen, die den Angeklagten als Person beschrieben, der sich meistens von Frauen nichts gefallen lässt. Es liegt also nahe, dass er sein Opfer dafür bestrafen wollte, dass sie ihn in der Hand hatte."

„Danke Ms. Bremer. Keine weiteren Fragen euer Ehren."

Sie wurde aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen und setzte sich in den Zuschauerbereich neben Horatio.

„Gute gemacht, Anie. Ich denke du hast die Geschworenen überzeugt."

„Nicht so voreilig, jetzt kommen ja noch Calleigh und die anderen mit ihren Aussagen."

In den nächsten anderthalb Stunden schilderten Speed, Calleigh, Eric und Alexx ihre Ermittlungsergebnisse und das Netz um Benjamin Moore zog sich zu.

Die Staatsanwaltschaft forderte die Geschworenen auf den Angeklagten auf in allen drei Anklagepunkten schuldig zu sprechen und über die Todesstrafe als Bestrafung nachzudenken.

Die Verteidiger Moores forderten ein mildes Urteil.

Nach den Plädoyers und nachdem Moore in seinem letzten Wort die Eltern der Mädchen um Verzeihung gebeten hatte ergriff der Richter erneut das Wort:

„Die Geschworenen ziehen sich jetzt zur Urteilsverkündung zurück. Die Verhandlung ist unterbrochen und wird Morgen in der Früh um zehn Uhr fortgesetzt.


	12. Gespräch unter Freunden

**Kapitel 12: Gespräch unter Freunden**

Da sie beide nicht viel zu tun hatten, hatten es Stephanie und Calleigh endlich geschafft sich am Abend zu treffen. In Downtown Miami setzten sie sich in eine gemütliche Bar und ließen den Tag ausklingen.

„So, Cal, jetzt erzähl mal! Was geht da zwischen dir und John. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht schon dreimal versetzt hättest, wenn da nichts Ernstes ins Rollen kommen würde."

„Ach Quatsch. Da ist nichts."

Anie grinste. „Genau so nichts wie mit diesem Typen auf dem Lehrgang vor sechs Jahren?"

„Welcher?"

„Ach, komm das weißt du ganz genau. Dieser Detective mit dem du dich immer hinter meinem Rücken getroffen hast!"

„Oh, das hast du gewusst?"

„Das wusste jeder! Calleigh, Dauersingle aus Leidenschaft und einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen aus ganz Florida."

Calleigh wurde ein wenig rot.

„Meine Güte, Hagen und ich treffen uns ab und zu mal, er ist ganz süß."

„Okay, es hat dich erwischt."

„Was? Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„ Ich finde ihn ganz süß , in diesen Teenager-Slang bist du schon früher immer gefallen, wenn du verknallt warst! "

„Kein Kommentar! Sag du mir mal lieber was sich bei dir so Beziehungstechnisch in den letzten Jahren bei dir abgespielt hat. Ständig werde ich von unseren Kollegen, Horatio eingeschlossen, auf irgendeinen mysteriösen Verlobten angesprochen."

„Achso, ja, das war ja das was ich dir noch erzählen sollte, als du mich auf Raymond angesprochen hast. Ja, es stimmt ich war mit George Richards, einem Mitglied aus meinem Team verlobt."

„Ja und weiter."

„Ja, wie weiter?"

„Wenn du sagst ich war verlobt, dann bist du es jetzt offensichtlich nicht mehr."

Anie senkte den Kopf „Das ist wohl wahr."

„Habt ihr euch getrennt?"

„Nein."

„Geheiratet habt ihr offensichtlich auch nicht, Stephanie, was ist passiert?"

„Ich denke ich sollte mit der Geschichte von vorne anfangen. Also George und ich waren wie gesagt im gleichen Team, es war eigentlich die berühmte „Liebe auf den ersten Blick". Zu der Zeit haben wir oft die Festnahmen der Leute unterstützt die, und dort kommt Horatios Bruder ins Spiel, von Undercoverermittlern im Drogengeschäft aufgedeckt worden sind. Nach einer anderthalb-jährigen Verlobungszeit wollten wir eigentlich im April vorletzten Jahres heiraten. Im März wurden wir dann zu einem Einsatz bestellt, wir sollten einen Drogentransport überwachen."

Sie schaute Calleigh wieder ins Gesicht, diese wusste was jetzt kommen sollte. Anie führ fort, man merkte, dass es ihr schwer fiel: „Es lief alles wie immer, Routine, bis plötzlich die ersten Schüsse fielen. Da es meine Aufgabe war die Sicherheit der Polizisten zu gewährleisten rannte ich zu Raymond, um ihn vor dem Kugelhagel zu beschützen und das hat auch perfekt funktioniert, ich habe mich zwischen Ray und eine Kugel geworfen, wurde selber schwer verletzt, da sie mich am Hals, zwischen kugelsicherer Weste und Helm traf. So rettete ich vorerst sein Leben. Als ich fiel, es kam mir alles vor wie in einer Zeitlupe, sah ich, dass nun einer meiner Kollegen zu uns stürzte um Ray zu beschützen und mich aus dem Kugelhagel zu bergen, doch er kam zu spät. Raymond war auch verwundet."

Calleigh war vollkommen blass, sie schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte dann: „Stephanie, was ist mit George?"

Sie suchte nach Worten.

„Er war, ähm, es gab zwei Beamte die an diesem Tag gestorben sind."


	13. Das Urteil

**Kapitel 13: Das Urteil**

„Wir, die Geschworenen erklären Benjamin Moore in allen vier Anklagepunkten für schuldig. Er ist wie folgt zu bestrafen:

In den Anklagepunkten eins und zwei, den Morden an Patricia Ryan und ihrem ungeborenen Kind, ist Mr Moore zu jeweils einer lebenslänglichen Freiheitsstrafe zu verurteilen.

Im dritten Punkt, dem Missbrauch an Alishia Coleman, ist der Angeklagte zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 3 Jahren und 6 Monaten, im vierten Anklagepunkt, dem Missbrauch Patricia Ryans, ist der Angeklagte zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 6 Jahren zu verurteilen.

Zur Urteilsbegründung:

Benjamin Moore hat auf grausamste Art und Weise das Leben einer jungen Frau und das ihres ungeborenen Kindes beendet um eine weitere Straftat, nämlich den Monatelangen Missbrauch seiner Schutzbefohlenen und auch den Missbrauch seiner pädagogischen Verantwortung zu vertuschen, sowie um seine Schülerin für eine mögliche Offenbarung der Beziehung zu bestrafen und somit seine eigene seelische Zufriedenheit wiederherzustellen.

Er hat den Opfern und den Familien der Opfer großes Leid angetan um zum einen durch die sexuellen Beziehungen zu den Mädchen sein körperliches und seelisches Wohl zu befriedigen und um zum anderen durch die Morde zu gewährleisten, dass seine berufliche Laufbahn nicht gefährdet wird."

„Na, wenn ich das nicht mal einen gelungenen Einstand nennen darf."Eric klopfte Anie auf die Schulter.

„Der erste Fall ist für dich abgeschlossen und der Täter lebenslänglich verknackt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", fügte Tim hinzu.

„Mensch, ihr tut immer so, als hätte ich das alleine gemacht! Ihr seid da genau so dran beteiligt."

„Mensch, kannst du nicht einmal diese falsche Bescheidenheit ablegen?" Calleigh schaute sie streng an. „Du hast dich schon früher nie loben lassen!"

„Quatsch, gegen ein gesundes Maß an Bescheidenheit hat noch Niemandem geschadet!"

„Wo sind eigentlich Alexx und Horatio? Wollten sie nicht auch kommen?"

„Die haben beide noch mit dem Fall von gestern Abend genug zu tun, ich muss jetzt auch wieder los.", Tim deutete auf seine Armbanduhr, „H hat mich gebeten um zwölf wieder da zu sein."

„Mal sehen, was er zu deinem Erfolg sagt, Anie! Er wird bestimmt furchtbar stolz auf dich sein", Eric stieß sie augenzwinkernd an. „Wer weiß, vielleicht fragt er dich ja, ob ihr heute Abend wieder ausgehen wollt!"

„Und ich dachte diese Geschichte wäre nach 14 Tagen vom Tisch.", seufzte sie, mittlerweile auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen.

„Ach wo, das ganze Präsidium weiß davon."

Calleigh stieg in den Mercedes, um mit Anie zum Department zurückzufahren und grinste diese an. „Jaja, Stephanie, Single aus Leidenschaft und einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen aus ganz Florida."

„Ha Ha! Sehr witzig! Außerdem ist er ja gar kein richtiger Junggeselle mehr."

„Ja, okay aber trotzdem, deine Rede! Und übrigens, wenn selbst Eric etwas von diesen Gerüchten mitbekommt..."

„Was dann?"

„Dann müssen schon verdammt viele von denen im Umlauf sein."

„Na super! Also kennt man mich nicht, wie Cook es mir letztens gesagt hat, wegen meiner Art Fälle schnell aufzuklären, sondern weg..."

„Wegen deiner Art Mr. Horatio Cold as ice Caine zum schmelzen zu bringen.", unterbrach Calleigh sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Also, komm Cal! Jetzt wir es albern."

„Oh, oh! Wird da jemand rot?"Calleigh stichelte ihre Freundin weiter an.

„Nein, werde ich nicht!", behauptete Anie verlegen grinsend. „Und wenn schon, dann findet mich Horatio vielleicht ganz nett, das kann ja auch für ein positives Arbeitsklima sorgen."

Cal zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und schielte Anie von der Seite an.

„ Ganz nett? positives Arbeitsklima? , hum?"

„Ja genau das! Und überhaupt, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sich das ganze Präsidium für mein Privatleben interessiert? Die sollen Arbeiten und nicht Klatsch und Tratsch austauschen!"

„Du hast dich doch auch dafür interessiert was zwischen mir und John läuft!"

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes!"

„Achja? Inwiefern?"

„Das war, ähm, das war eine Nachfrage unter Freunden!"

„Achso! Das ist natürlich etwas ganz anderes!"

„Weißt du was? Was kümmert mich das eigentlich, was andere Leute über mich lästern? Es lässt mich vollkommen kalt!"

„Wenn es dich kalt lassen würde, liebe Anie, hättest du dich eben nicht so aufgeregt!"

„Ich möchte jetzt das Thema wechseln!"

„Oh, du weichst mir aus! Da ist anscheinend mehr im Busch, als es dir selber recht ist!"

„Ich weiche dir nicht aus!"

„Tust du doch!"

„Calleigh, es reicht!", sagte Anie gereizt. „Wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du gleich zu Fuß zum Department zurücklaufen!"

To be continued................

Maike Schneider Juni/Juli 2004

2


End file.
